You Found Me
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Beatrice Prior never felt like she belonged anywhere until the test that changed her life, until the word that changed her life. Until she met the boy that changed her life. Deciding to leave her old life in Abnegation behind she joined the Dauntless faction, making a new life and name for herself. One that would change the world as she knew it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**Chapter One: Sympathy**

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And nowhere's home and I'm more wrong_

_And I was in love with all the things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy, mhm_

_- "Sympathy" Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

"Pick one."

I frowned and looked between the cheese and the knife, "Why?"

The woman sighed, "Pick one." She demanded again.

I crossed my arms, my stubborn streak showing, "Why?" I asked again.

"Fine, have it your way." She disappeared along with the cheese and the knife. I stood alone in a white room with no windows or doors. What was going to happen? Why did I need the cheese or knife? I spun at a low growling. A dog, a big dog with teeth the size of my forearm had appeared. It was approaching me slowly, I took a step back and its pace increased. Dogs. What do I know about dogs? Not much since we're not allowed to have them in Abnegation. Think biology class. What did I learn about predators? They sense fear.

I stopped retreating and the dog paused for a moment. It took another step forward. That didn't last very long. Don't look it in the eye, it's seen as predatory, as a challenge. I kept my eyes on the ground, on the dog's paws. Maybe if I kneel I'll seem even more submissive. I dropped to my knees and the dog growled loudly at the sudden movement. I reached my hand out, palm up fingers stretched, hoping that I wouldn't lose it in the process.

Now I understand why I needed the knife or cheese. I closed my eyes and held my breath. My eyes snapped open at a sticky liquid running over my fingers. The dog was licking me. He was no longer fierce, he was actually kind of cute, "Hey there." I murmured. I tentatively reached my hand up and scratched behind its ears. His foot kicked out like he was enjoying it.

Just as suddenly the dog disappeared and I was kneeling in an open field. It was barren and windy. I stood up and ran my hands over my arms. I looked around. What on earth could possibly happen next. I screamed as a crow appeared on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't move. I threw my arm around and the result was the talons digging deeper into my flesh. I let out another scream. The scream seemed to draw in more birds.

They wanted my eyes.

I fell to my knees crying and screaming for help. I know Tori can hear me. I know she can. She has to make them go away.

I jerked back at a sudden movement. I looked up to find myself curled in the fetal position on a bus floor. I jerked again as the wheel ran into a pothole. Instinctively I stood up and grabbed the bar overhead.

"Do you know this man?" My eyes spin to an old man holding up a newspaper with my brother, Caleb's, picture on it.

I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"He's after me. You could save me if you can tell me who he is." The man pleaded with me.

"I don't know him." I insisted.

"You're lying." The man accused me.

It's true. I was always a terrible liar. I wasn't supposed to lie, instead I was not supposed to comment. I looked away, "I am not." I stated firmly.

The bus jerked again and I wast taking in new surroundings. I was trapped. I reached my hands out and touched every surface of the glass box I was in. What was I doing in here? I felt something damp at my ankles and looked down.

I was going to drown.

I banged on the glass, "Help! Tori!" She was out there, I know she was, why wasn't she helping me. I looked down, the water was already at my knees. It was filling fast. This isn't real. This is just a simulation. This is not real. I banged again and felt the container shake.

I leaned back against the wall behind me and took a deep breath. This isn't real. That's what Tori said before I went under, this isn't real. I can break this glass if I bang hard enough. Th water was already at my torso. I drew my palm back and slammed it against the glass. It didn't budge.

When the water reached my neck I started breathing hard as I tried to keep my head above the line. I was going to die in here.

No. I had to keep a level head. This wasn't real remember. I took a breath and went under, opening my eyes. I can do this. I can beat this simulation. I hit the glass again. It cracked. My eyes widened and I hit it one more time. The glass shattered and I fell out, choking as I caught my breath.

My eyes flew open and my breath came in quick rasps. "Beatrice," I heard my name, but I couldn't locate the source, "Beatrice, it's okay."

My head snapped to the right. Tori was sitting on a metal stool next to the chair I was leaned back in. I just had my aptitude test. I was back at school. Everything was okay. I needed to know my results, "What," I cleared my throat and tried to swallow, "what happened?"

Tori looked around the room, she tugged herself closer to me and took a breath, "Beatrice I want you to listen carefully to me." I nodded, "You cannot share the results of your test with anyone." I barely refrained from rolling my eyes and she noticed, "I'm serious."

"What were my results." I asked, I could feel the panic start to drip through my veins. Why was she so serious about this? We all knew the rules, why did she seem so urgent?

"Your results were inconclusive." She leaned back, tipping the stool on its back legs.

"What? That's impossible. This test was supposed to tell me what to do with the rest of my life." I began shaking, I grabbed onto the hem of my gray Abnegation shirt to steady my hands, "It's supposed to tell me what faction I belong in."

Tori shook her head and pulled her hair to the side, revealing once again her raven tattoo, "The test didn't work on you." I went to object, but she held up her hand to silence me, "You tested for more than one faction. They call it Divergent." I frowned, "And they will kill you if they know. I erased your footage and I'm manually entering you as testing for Abnegation."

"Wait, what do I, what do I do?" I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"You tested for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. You could fit in at any of those. You need to go to the place where you feel you'll be the most safe. Where they won't find you." She looked around the room again and whispered, "Don't go to Erudite."

I nodded my head, "What happens now?" I felt like a lost child.

"You never use the word Divergent, ever. They'll kill you if they know."

"Who?" I wanted to know who Tori was talking about, I wanted to know why she kept repeating this warning.

"Just keep your head low." She stood up, "You need to go now. Walk home. Now. Think. And don't discuss this with anyone." She crossed the testing room and opened the door. I was alone in this issue. There was no one I was allowed to talk to. I nodded to her and moved swiftly down the hallway before anyone could catch me, keeping my eyes plastered to the ground.

An hour later as I neared the house I heard Caleb's voice call out to me, "Beatrice, there you are. Finally." He sounded worried, "Where have you been?" He had our next door neighbors with him.

I stopped and looked at the ground, I was a terrible liar, "The serum made me sick so I decided to walk home. The tester let me go early." I mumbled.

I glanced up and Caleb was frowning, "Oh well we need to make dinner."

"Right." I nodded, I nodded to our neighbors and followed him into the house.

"How was your aptitude test?" Caleb asked as I poured rice into a pot of boiling water.

"Fine." I responded, "Lots to think about, right?" I tried for a small smile. It didn't really feel right so I let my face fall.

"Yeah, lots to think about." Caleb agreed. I frowned and regarded him carefully. What did he mean by that? This was Caleb, he was a born member of the Abnegation faction. He was selfless to the core and spent our entire lives lecturing me or giving me disapproving looks when I was not selfless because I don't fit in here. I scraped the bottom the pot clean. I don't fit in here.

I can't join Erudite. Tori told me I couldn't. She told me not to. I should've asked why. I'm not supposed to be curious, I'm not supposed to ask questions, but maybe the aptitude test was the time to throw all of what you are raised in out the window so you can make the most informed decision. It's a time to review everything you know and absorb everything you need to know before you make the decision that defines the rest of your life. I frowned, I sound like an Erudite.

I glanced over at Caleb was was intently preparing dinner. I was standing with my hand on the bottom of the pot, unmoving. Despite going through the test, no matter what his results were, which I doubt his were inconclusive, Caleb is still selflessly making dinner. He was worried about me, then worried about his responsibilities so everyone in our house had a meal on the table. He belonged in Abnegation. I held in a sigh, I have never fit in here. I am not at all selfless.

That only leaves one option. The faction that jumps out of moving trains. The faction that has piercings and tattoos and dangles over the edge of buildings for fun. They're dangerous and their behavior is haphazard. I'd have to be crazy to join the Dauntless faction. To run just because. To wear something that actually fits. To let my hair down. To look in a mirror. To be, I felt a little smile playing at the corners of my lips, to be free.

Maybe I do belong in Dauntless.

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Two: Storm Warning**

_Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels _

_Somewhere between going and gone you get so lost you can't turn it off _

_You give in and just turn it on she's a heart full of rain _

_Red lips like a flame she's a girl from your favorite song_

_What a beautiful mess one part angel, one part perfect, one part a wreck_

_The kind of flood you'll never forget_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning, I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, a little leeway, a little more time_

_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_- "Storm Warning" Hunter Hayes_

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

I fiddled with the hem of my gray shirt as I sat on the bus headed to the building where they hold the Choosing Ceremony every year. I glanced over at my brother. He was standing next to my father staring blankly out the window.

My mother reached across the aisle and took my hand, "You will be fine Beatrice." She murmured.

I glanced over at her and nodded, "Of course."

"There's nothing for either of you to worry about." My father informed me. I glanced up at his six foot two inch build and did my best for a polite smile. Caleb did not respond. When the bus came to a stop I followed my mother off with my father and brother right behind us.

We stopped at the elevator inside the building. The line was growing as people from all factions piled into the building, "We'll walk." My father announced, turning to the staircase and opening the door. I looked at the staircase meekly. Twenty-five flights of steps to the choosing room. Wonderful. A sea of gray people followed us. The Abnegation were supposed to be selfless enough to allow others to ride the elevator and suffer in silence up the twenty-five flights of stairs.

Members of the Dauntless faction, pierced, tattooed and full of make up in their tight black clothes, stood at the doorway to the staircase and the elevators on the twenty-fifth floor, "Initiates this way." They directed us to a room away from our parents and members of our factions. I stuck as close to Caleb as I could.

Jeanine Matthews stood at the front of the room and cleared her throat, "I need everyone's attention." She stood with a leader from each faction on either side of her. She was one of the leaders of Erudite, Marcus Eaton from Abnegation stood on her left. On her right stood a woman named Johanna I'd heard my father speak briefly of from Amity and a man with more piercings than anyone at our school and more tattoos than bare flesh on his arms, obviously from Dauntless. I suddenly wished I'd tested for Amity, Johanna was the nicest looking of all of them. Marcus's eyes skimmed the crowd, when they landed on me I shivered briefly before taking a steadying breath. It was as if he knew what I was. Or as if he knew I planned to leave.

"Quiet." Marcus demanded. The room silenced immediately.

Jeanine cleared her throat, "Thank you Marcus. I need everyone to line up in alphabetical order. You know your numbers and who you're text to, this was announced at school yesterday before the aptitude tests began." She paused, "You will enter in reverse alphabetical order and that is the way you will chose your factions. You will be handed a knife by Max," she pointed to the young man from Dauntless who waved the knife in his hands in the air, "and you will carefully slice your right hand and sprinkle your blood over the faction you choose, symbolizing faction over blood."

Johanna stepped forward, "When you have chosen your faction you will then step behind the bowl of the faction you have chosen. Those spots have been marked on the floor behind the basins."

"You all know how to do this." Max turned the knife over, running the blade over his fingers, "You've seen it done for years."

Marcus barely refrained from rolling his eyes, "Let's line up." He instructed. "You will process out behind us."

I grabbed Caleb's arm and stood behind him, a dark skinned by from Dauntless stood behind me. I took a deep breath. I know what I'm going to do. After all of the worrying I have done, I know exactly what I'm going to chose. I'm going to chose Dauntless. My parents will survive. After all, they'll have Caleb with them. He's all they need. He is truly Abnegation. I never have been.

We stood in orderly lines as Jeanine, Marcus, Johanna and Max spoke about the different factions and the importance of the ceremony. It was like a blur. I can't tell you what each of them said, though I'm sure it did not stray too far from what we've heard every year. I looked over at Caleb. He seemed to be staring through the wall about Jeanine's head, not really seeing anything. I gripped the hem of my shirt to steady my shaking hands. My parents would have Caleb. They'll be fine.

"Whatever you choose," I looked over at the whisper of the voice next to me, it was the dark-skinned boy from Dauntless, "will be okay."

"What?" I asked him quickly. I noticed Caleb look disapprovingly at us. We were being rude.

The boy pointed to my hands, "You're nervous." I had to pinch the inside of my hands to refrain from snorting, rolling my eyes or giving him a sarcastic comment. It wouldn't be very Abnegation of me.

"Aren't you?" It was a stupid question. He was Dauntless already.

"Never." He grinned at me, showing me a set of straight pearly white teeth. "Just choose what's best for you." He whispered.

I nodded, "Thank you." I whispered back. I felt Caleb's hand swat my arm. I looked at him and he had his finger over his lips to silence me. He motioned to the front of the room. They'd started calling names and I hadn't even noticed. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Caleb Prior." Jeanine stated clearly. I watched him walk certainly to the center of the room, take the knife from Max, slice his hand, pause for a moment and then walk in the opposite direction of Abnegation.

His blood ran over into the water of the Erudite bowl.

I could feel the panic welling up inside of me. He chose Erudite. I can't choose Dauntless. Then my parents will have no one.

"Beatrice Prior." Jeanine called out my name. My feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. I felt a nudge. The Dauntless boy was urging me forward. I nodded and took a breath and a step. I walked very slowly to Max, who was smirking at me.

I held Max's gaze as he handed me the knife and I felt the slight pinch of the blade as I ran it across my palm. It was like he was daring me to chose something other than Abnegation. To get out of the life I knew. To be brave. To be, I took a breath and turned to the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls that were side-by-side, Dauntless.

I threw my hand over the Dauntless bowl, my blood simmering against the coals. I spared a brief look at Max who seemed genuinely shocked by my choice. I sent him a small smirk of my own before joining the Dauntless initiates.

"Uriah Ploch." My eyes wandered to the Dauntless boy who took the knife from Max without a glance and spilled his blood into the Dauntless coals. He stood next to me and leaned down to whisper, "Welcome to Dauntless." He held his hand up in a high five. My head fell to the side and looked at it questioningly before slapping it.

I was moving on.

DIVERGENT

We stood outside of the Choosing building huddled with our new factions, the colors of our clothes mixing for this one day a year. I stood next to Uriah, the only initiate I knew. He of course knew the majority and was talking animatedly with another Dauntless-born initiate.

"So you know him?" I looked at the girl next to me. She was tall and lanky with dark hair and crooked teeth.

"We stood next to each other in the ceremony." I looked at the ground as I responded.

"Oh, I'm Christina."

"Beatrice." I stared at her outstretched hand before finally grasping it.

"Your Abnegation is showing." She poked my side, "You give a sucky handshake."

I stared at her, that was not a very nice comment. I glanced at her black pants and white shirt. She was definitely Candor. I mustered up a glare and replied, "Your Candor is showing."

She laughed, "I like you." She decided. I frowned. Like I needed her approval anyway.

Max cleared his throat, "Dauntless Initiates," he yelled, his tone bored, "we're hopping on the train. If you don't make it, you're not Dauntless." He walked away with no other comment. What had I just done?

I followed the group with Christina by my side continuously talking about how fun Dauntless was going to be. Did the Candor people ever shut up? I watched the train roll up and my eyes followed Max's jump and the Dauntless-born initiates who did this daily. I watched the way Uriah's body moved and did my best to mimic it.

I barely made it into the train car, but I made it nonetheless.

DIVERGENT

_Four's POV_

I pushed myself down into one last push up and then stood up and stretched, "Hey Four!" I glanced over my shoulder. I hadn't even heard my apartment door open, "Stop primping and get ready for the initiates."

I glared as Zeke and rolled my eyes, "I wasn't primping." I muttered.

"Working out is the dude version of primping." Zeke mumbled with a mouth full of cake.

I opened a drawer and pulled a black t-shirt out, "Good to know. You gonna watch the jumps?"

Zeke swallowed, licked his lips, tossed the paper plate and plastic fork in my trashcan and grinned, "Hell yeah. I want to hear Uriah scream like a girl when he jumps into the net."

I shook my head, he was referring to his little brother, "So Uriah chose Dauntless then?"

Zeke nodded, "Oh yeah, like he had a choice. Otherwise I'd have to start calling him a pansycake."

I rolled my eyes, "Where did he get that insult from? It's the lamest thing I've ever heard. And I train initiates." I asked as I slipped a belt through my black jeans.

"My dad says it's majorly old school. They used to use it. And he's like ancient." Zeke leaned against my bed, "Dude you take forever to get ready."

I grinned, "Some of us are not as naturally gorgeous as you." I slapped his cheek hard as I walked out in front of him.

"Dude don't touch me. Especially when you say creepy shit like that. We need to get you a lady friend." He punched my arm.

"Yeah cause you're so good at that, tell me how is Shauna?" I smirked as he ducked his head.

"Man you know we're just friends." Zeke protested quietly.

"Well then maybe we need to get you a lady friend." I shot back.

He rolled his eyes and punched my arm again, "Man I have tons of lady friends. Dude when was the last time you've been on a date." I shrugged, "We so need to get you laid." I glared at him and didn't respond, "Oh right, that's the one place your Abnegation shows."

I punched him in the chest as we made our ways up the narrow path by the chasm, "Dude." I gave him a warning look to remind him, he is the one of the only people who knows what my original faction was. Of course the initiates from my class knew, but I think most of them have forgotten I'm an Abnegation transfer. I'm actually the only Abnegation transfer ever.

"I know, I know!" Zeke held up his hands in defeat, "But seriously dude, you're eighteen, don't you think it's time to try, I dunno at least kissing a girl?" He saw me open my mouth to protest, "Oh I know you kissed a girl, but still. Dude it feels so good." His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he spoke.

"Ugh Zeke, seriously, keep it in your pants. Save that bedroom talk for Shauna. It's creepy." I shoved my hands in my pockets awkwardly. He was right, relationships, at least romantic ones, were really when my Abnegation showed. I simply didn't have them. The joke that Stiffs were forced to be intimate to procreate felt pretty true as far as I was concerned. I mean I've never even met a girl who made me look twice at her. Why would I ever want to bother doing anything else with one if that's the case. "And at least my Ab," I paused, "at least I can't get anyone pregnant this way." I referred to Mark and his now wife, Corrine, from our initiation class who'd accidentally gotten pregnant. They didn't even really like each other anymore.

"True story man." Zeke slapped my back, he glanced down at his gray watch, "Man Eric is going to have your head, you're cutting it close."

I shrugged, "Eric won't touch me, it's Lauren I'm worried about." I referred to Lauren, the Dauntless-born initiate trainer, "Eric's dumb, but not that dumb." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Eric, one of our Dauntless leaders who came in second our year. He hates me because I came in first.

"You're almost late Four!" I hear Lauren's voice above the chaos by the net at the bottom of the building the initiates were going to jump out of the train onto.

"But I'm not." I lean against the pole supporting the net, "You ready to see what we've got this year?" I ask.

Lauren smiles at me, "Always." She turned away and Zeke nudged me in my ribcage.

"What man?" I asked.

"She could be your first." He winked.

"It's Lauren." I muttered.

"Dude, even Shauna knows she has a thing for you." Zeke grinned and winked, "Trust me."

"I'm not interested in Lauren." I muttered. I turned as I heard Max from above, they were here.

"Let's see who's first." Zeke took a few steps back and rubbed his hands together.

I watched as a mass of gray flew into the net. At first I thought I'd seen the color wrong. The second every Abnegation transfer. And she was the first jumper. Even I wasn't the first jumper. I reached my hand out over the net and felt her tiny hand clasp mine. I helped drag her to the side and then steadied her when she nearly collapsed.

"Seriously?" Lauren came up next to us, "A Stiff on the first jump. Who knew?"

"There's a reason she left." I snapped at Lauren, who backed away. I glanced at the tiny blonde girl in Abnegation clothing with her hair tightly wound in a bun, "What's your name."

She hesitated, "Be-" she paused.

"Choose wisely, it's the only one you're going to get." I warned her.

She grinned and looked up at me, "Tris." She stated firmly.

Lauren called out to me, "Call it Four."

I held Tris's hand up in the air, "Our first jumper. Tris!" The cheers that were already causing a din of noise doubled. Her hand flew over her mouth and she blushed. I dropped her hand and put an arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Welcome to Dauntless Tris." I heard her breath hitch and could feel her heart pounding quickly. She nodded as a second flash of black and white, coupled with a high-pitched scream of delight echoed through the area.

Lauren reached the net before me. I stared after Tris. The first jumper. I never imagined Beatrice Prior joining Dauntless. I bit back a grin. And for the first time I was excited at the prospect of having an Abnegation transfer.

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dauntless franchise_

**Chapter Three: What Makes You Beautiful**

_You're insecure don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_- "What Makes You Beautiful" One Direction_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I stood stiffly next to Christina, I could already feel my muscles starting to scream. Muscles I didn't even know existed.

"Yo Stiff!" I turned and glared at Uriah's voice, he had his arm slung over another girl.

"Tris." I reminded him, "My name is Tris, not Stiff." My eyes skimmed the crowd and I thought I saw Four give a little smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared so I figured I'd imagined it. I turned my eyes back to Uriah and the girl.

Uriah rolled his eyes, "Excuse me Tris," he bowed a little and Christina chuckled next to me, "I want you to meet the beautiful Marlene. Marlene this is Tris." He emphasized my name.

Marlene's eyes narrowed as she looked between Uriah and me. Finally she held her hand out, "The first jumper and only Abnegation transfer."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

She stared at my hand after we shook and Christina laughed, "We're going to work on her handshake. It's super lame I know. So Abnegation of her." She grinned, "I'm Christina."

Uriah smiled back, "This is going to be so much fun. Zeke has told me all sorts of stories about all the fighting and stuff we get to do during initiation."

"Should be fun to kick a Stiff's ass." We turned at the new voice behind us. I frowned, it was Peter, the boy who thought I wouldn't jump.

Uriah stepped in front of me, "I'd pay to see her kick your ass. After all she was the first jumper." He crossed his arms. Peter's smirk faltered a little.

"Initiates!" We all stopped speaking at the sound of Lauren's voice. "I'm Lauren and this is Four. We're your trainers for the initiation process. Not all of you will make it through this process, it's better to just accept that now." I cringed inwardly, hoping the worry stayed off of my face. "We're going to split up, Dauntless-born initiates you're with me. I trust you don't need a tour of the headquarters. Transfers, you're with Four." She pointed to the man who'd pulled me off the net. I felt a blush creeping up my neck and averted my eyes.

"Four like the number?"

Four's eyes darted over the crowd before landing on Christina, who was standing right next to me. I took a small step closer to Uriah and away from Christina, "Yes," he replied cooly, "is that a problem?"

Christina swallowed and shook her head, "No, just curious."

Four rolled his eyes, "We separate now." He gave Lauren a wave and walked away, "We're going down to the Pit."

Christina snorted, "Clever name." She muttered.

I shut my eyes as Four stopped and took another step away from Christina closer to an Erudite transfer named Will. Four stepped right in front of Christina, his six foot tall frame leaning over her. He was an intimidating man, there was no doubt about it, "What's your name?"

She swallowed hard and whispered, "Christina."

He nodded and didn't address her by her name. Instead he said, "If I wanted to listen to a Candor's opinion on everything I would have transferred there. The first thing you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Understand?" She nodded silently. "Good. Let's keep moving."

He opened a metal door that led to a large dark stone area with narrow paths running all around it. Narrow paths with no railings. I took a deep breath and held in a shudder, "I get it now." Christina murmured. My eyes instinctively flew to Four, who tensed, indicating he'd heard her comment, but he didn't respond to it. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. The Dauntless were much scarier than I ever imagined.

I picked each step carefully and tried to stay in the middle of the pack to avoid falling over the edge. I kept feeling Four's eyes on me. There was something about him that was so eerily familiar, I almost slipped thinking about it. I held onto Christina's arm and she gave me a small smile as she gripped my hand firmly, "Thanks." I whispered.

We came to a stop in front of the one path with a railing, "This is the chasm. It demonstrates the fine line between idiocy and bravery. One foolhardy jump can lead you dead. It's happened before and will happen again."

I gave a small look over the edge and stepped back, "Those are some sharp rocks."

I looked up at the tall boy from Candor, I think his name is Al, "Yeah, um I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to jump from there." I whispered.

"Doesn't seem very brave to jump into there to me." Will came up on Christina's other side.

"Let's keep moving." Four moved quickly away from the edge and down the path. "We're going to eat and then I'll show you to the dormitory. We'll start training tomorrow."

_Four's POV_

I led the way to the cafeteria with the transfer initiates trailing behind me. They were a motley bunch this year. I opened the doors and was greeted by chaos that I often avoided by eating in my room. "Yo Four!" I looked over and saw Zeke, Shauna and Lauren crowding around an entire cake. "Want to share?" Zeke asked with a mouthful of chocolate cake.

I grimaced and waved him off, instead I took a seat next to Tris across from Christina and Will. Al sat on Tris's other side and I could tell by the look on his face that he was interested in her. I held in my grimace. "Um Tris you okay?" Christina's voice, of course, broke into my thoughts.

I drew my glance away from Al to Tris who was staring at the hamburger on her plate. I chuckled, "It's beef." I told her.

"Beef? Like from a cow?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah it's called a hamburger." I picked up the bowl of ketchup, "Pour this on it." I instructed, "It's ketchup, made from tomatoes."

"You've never had a hamburger?" Christina stared, mouth gaping open at her.

I bristled a bit and finally replied for Tris, "Stiff's eat boring food."

"Why?" I wanted to roll my eyes at Christina's clear Candor.

Tris looked up, steel in her eyes, "Because indulging in unnecessary food is selfish and self-indulgent. Other people deserve it." She replied cooly.

"No wonder you transferred." Christina muttered.

"Yes because the food was the only reason." Tris rolled her eyes. I chuckled and hid it with a cough, she'd probably fit in well at Dauntless in the end.

"There you are Tris." I closed my eyes as Uriah joined the table with Marlene and Shauna's sister Lynn behind him. He stopped as he tossed his plate, half filled with chocolate cake, on the table, "Whoa Four, what are you doing here?"

I glared at him, "Bonding with my initiates." I answered coldly.

"No need to get too emotional or anything." He held up his hands in mock surrender and sat down next Al. "So Tris and Christina, how was the tour?" I frowned, I didn't realize that Tris really knew Uriah. And the way Uriah looks at girls is not good. He could eat Tris for dessert. I bit the inside of my cheek. I don't need to worry about Tris. She's sixteen. She's strong. She's capable of handling herself just fine.

The cafeteria door slammed shut and Christina's mouth dropped open, "Who is that?" She whispered.

Uriah turned around and leaned back, "Great. Eric." He muttered. He and Eric didn't really get along. Uriah liked to push his buttons and Eric liked to hold his authority over Uriah's head. "I'm going to sit with Zeke." He muttered standing when it was clear Eric was headed our way.

"We'll come too." Marlene stood up with Lynn trailing behind.

"Who is Eric?" Tris turned to me and asked.

"A Dauntless leader." I replied evenly.

"But he's so young." Christina's eyes were wide in awe.

I forgot age meant power and wisdom in Candor, "Age doesn't matter here." And it's true, Eric is only eighteen, he and I are the same age. Christina's mouth made an 'o' shape, but thankfully no sound came out as Eric plopped down next to me.

"So Uriah fled." Eric grinned and cracked his knuckles which were starting to split. Apparently he'd been hitting something or someone. I nodded without a word, very aware of how tense Tris was next to me, staring blankly at her hamburger. "So aren't you going to introduce me?"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep a sarcastic comment in, after all he was my leader. "This is Christina, Will, Al and Tris. They're a few of my initiates." I left out Edward, Myra, Peter, Molly and Drew who were seated at the other end of the table seemingly unaware of the conversation happening at our end.

"Ah the Stiff who jumped first." Eric gave her a once over, "Nice job." He nodded to her.

Tris mustered up a small smile, "Thanks so much." Even I could hear the slight edge of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't like Eric. I bit back my smug smile.

Eric's eyes roved over Will, Christina and Al before settling back on Tris. It was easy to see what he was looking at. Even in her Abnegation clothes she was beautiful. She may not be fully filled out, but she was only sixteen and there was an innocence about her that drew you in. She'd be better off with a womanizer like Zeke or Uriah than Eric. Eric would ruin her. "What'd you want Eric?" I asked, trying to draw his eyes away from Tris, who was uncomfortable under the scrutiny. She should just wait until she puts on a little muscle and some Dauntless clothes. Every man and boy in this place will be staring at her then.

Eric leaned back and stretched, "Max is looking for you. He keeps trying to meet with you but you never show, he wanted me to find out what's up."

I looked down at my plate and then steadily at Eric, "Tell Max I'm happy with my job. I have no intentions of transferring."

"So it's about a job offer then." Eric's smug smile fell. He hates me because even though he has everything he wants, one blink from me and it'd be gone. I'm better than him, "Well let's hope he gets the hint soon." Eric's fist banged the table, "See you." He stood and walked out.

I felt Tris relax next to me. I couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened and her lips curved up in the smallest of smiles, "Yeah, he's just terrifying."

"And he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Will crossed his arms, "I don't like it."

Tris blushed, "I'm sure you were just imagining things." She trained her eyes on her plate, "There's nothing to look at here, it's probably because I'm from Abnegation and jumped first. That's all." She whispered. She had no idea how beautiful she was. Steadying her breath she looked up at me, "So you're," she paused, "friends?" It was an incredulous look.

I frowned, "No."

"Oh," she replied, "I guess that makes sense."

For some reason I felt I owed her more, "We were in the same initiation class."

"What was his rank?" Christina asked.

"Two."

Tris's eyebrows knitted together, "What was yours?"

"One." I couldn't hide the smirk I get when I think of beating Eric at anything, and most everything.

"That explains it." Tris murmured, "Even though he has everything he wants, he resents you." Her eyes lifted and met mine, "You could take it all away."

I stood up, "It's time to go to the dormitories." I grabbed my plate and tossed it in the trashcan. I didn't watch as my initiates scramble to follow me. I did hear Christina's call out Tris's name.

"What?" Tris asked.

"I have a theory that you have a death wish." She muttered. I grimaced, I hope Tris is smart enough to stay clear of Eric.

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Four: Unwritten**

_Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your books begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_- "Unwritten" Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I latch onto Christina's arm as we follow Four out of the dining hall. I noticed Lauren has also stood and is leading her own initiates out of the room as well. Uriah slides up next to me, "Rooming assignment time." He bumped my hip, "Wanna be bunkmates?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and bumped his back, "Not particularly, you probably snore in your sleep."

He frowned, "I so do not snore. Ask any girl here," he grinned wickedly at me, "they all know." I scrunched up my face and didn't respond.

I hadn't noticed Four drop to the back of the group where Al, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and I were walking, "I don't recall Lauren or I asking for a running monologue as we walked to the dormitories." He snapped at us.

I looked over at him and frowned. His eyes seemed to stay trained on me. It took me a moment to catch his glare and I did my best to return it. He was intimidating, but not scary. He wouldn't actually hurt us, even if he wanted to act like it. His eyes darkened as mine narrowed and they shape and color and frustration behind them looked so familiar, I just couldn't place it. What I thought was a deep blue turned nearly black at the eye contact. I dropped his gaze suddenly, feeling a chill run down my spine.

We came to a sudden halt and I would've run into Peter who was walking in front of me if Uriah's hand hadn't reached out, "Careful there." He murmured. I looked over at him, my face instantly relaxing into a grateful smile. Running into Peter would've been stupid. I mouthed him a 'thank you' and noticed Four tense before moving away from us to the front of the group to stand next to Lauren and Eric, who had reappeared.

"Initiates," Eric's voice boomed and echoed in the dark tunnel, it was clear to me that he enjoyed the power of being in charge so much that it would probably serve him well to be knocked down a few pegs, "behind this door is the room that will serve as your living quarters. You will all live in this room together. There are sixteen of you. Figure out how to not kill each other." He paused and rocked back on his heels, "Training begins at eight every morning and ends at six every evening. You will have a break for lunch that will last a couple of hours, spend it as you like. After 6pm and before 8am is free time. You're free to do what you want, however if you're late to training you'll be cut." He glanced over at Four and Lauren before he continued, "You will be evaluated by your respective trainers and I will observe from time to time. There are three parts to Dauntless initiation. You will be ranked in all three areas. After the first part some of you will be eliminated. By the end of the third segment of the training, there will only be ten Dauntless initiates left."

"Wait we all don't get to be in Dauntless?" Al's voice echoed through the room. I cringed and took a step away from him, distancing myself between him and his comment. Of course the Dauntless would be the faction ruthless enough to cut their own just because they can't make it through training. The feeling that maybe I should've stayed in the Abnegation faction once again coursed through me.

Eric frowned and let out a huff, "Of course not. You must earn your place and the right to stay here." He paused and his lips curved up into a smile that I thought looked most unnatural, "Being Dauntless is a privilege and you must prove you're the strongest and the bravest." I felt my hands tremble and I grabbed onto the hem of my shirt to steady them. My gut told me that Eric and I had different opinions as to what bravery really was.

Uriah's arm slipped over my shoulder, "You'll be fine." He whispered. My eyes darted up to him and even though it was most likely a very weak move, I leaned into his frame grateful for the support and strength he offered. My eyes moved back to Eric, Lauren and Four. My mouth dropped open and my face heated up at the look on Four's face, at the darkness in his eyes. He was watching me. He was watching Uriah. He was watching us. I shivered and found myself leaning into Uriah even more.

_Four's POV_

"Dinner is served at 6:30." Eric informed the initiates. "It's only 2:15 now, but you have the rest of the afternoon and evening to settle in. And lose the Amity, Candor, Abnegation and Erudite clothing." He muttered as he stepped away.

I rolled my eyes and moved off to the side as Lauren propped the door open. I waited until she was standing next to me to drag my eyes back to Uriah and Tris. How did she know him so well? She didn't seem comfortable with anyone, but him.

As they moved up I could hear her small voice, "Thanks Uriah." She murmured.

He shrugged and shoved her lightly, she nearly lost her balance, "We're going to toughen you up and then you and I are going to fight for first spot."

She smiled up at him, "You're on."

"Oh hell no," Will threw his arms over both of them, "I'm gonna kick both of your asses. Just you wait and see."

Christina rolled her eyes, "We all know that I'm tougher than all of you combined. First things first though, we need to get out of these clothes and Tris, we should definitely do something about your hair."

Tris's hand when up to her bun, "What's wrong with my hair."

"It's so stern and boring. We need to make you," Christina tapped her finger and Tris interrupted her.

"You can't make me pretty Christina, so don't even bother trying." Tris looked at the ground as she said it.

Christina rolled her eyes, "I wasn't even going to bother to try. I mean no offense Tris, but you kind of look like a twelve year old." Tris's eyes shot up to Christina's. I have never wanted to punch someone so badly before. Growing up, Tris probably never received a single compliment about how pretty she is. The Abnegation don't compliment one another, they don't want anyone to get an ego.

"Oh." Was Tris's only comment.

"Come on Christina, Tris is really pretty." Al touched Tris's shoulder lightly, "You are." Tris blushed bright red and I realized I was mistaken, I wanted to punch Al more than Christina at that very moment.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I plan on making her look noticeable."

Tris looked between Al and Christina and repeated the one word, "Noticeable." I could practically see the idea spinning around in her head. She had no idea how noticeable she was. She's always been noticeable, even if the Abnegation try not to be. I always noticed her. Maybe that was just me though. I shook my head, I needed to stop seeing Tris like this. I needed to stop thinking about Beatrice from back home whose brother I genuinely disliked and whose parents were friends with him and I needed to see her as Tris, my initiate, my trainee. She didn't need my lingering thoughts, glances or help. She just needed to toughen up and pass initiation.

Eric, who moved to stand next to Lauren and me called out, "Hey Stiff, you plan on losing the baggy grey clothes?"

Tris turned, her face heating up. Christina responded for her, "We're going shopping." Christina grabbed her hand.

"Funny, I didn't remember inviting a Candor to comment on that. I was asking the Stiff." Eric once again motioned to Tris. "I wanted to know if she thought she could ever look Dauntless, if she could even pull it off." His eyes sparkled, he was enjoying teasing her, "I mean I wouldn't mind helping you try."

My hands clenched at my side, "It wouldn't matter if you tried." I shoved Eric's shoulder lightly, "Once a Stiff always a Stiff right?"

Eric looked over at me and nodded, "Very true." I glanced back at Tris who looked like she wanted to hit us and cry at the same time. I shrugged and walked away with Lauren and Eric.

_Tris's POV_

"Ignore Four, he's kind of an ass. And Eric is an uber ass. If he wasn't a Dauntless leader I would've taken him on." Uriah tossed his hoodie on one of the bunks. I set my grey shirt that Peter gave back to me after he jumped on the bunk below his. Somehow it seemed like a good idea to stay close to Uriah.

Marlene glared at me as I did so, I wondered if they're an item. "Whatever Christina," she looked at Christina who was setting her stuff on the bunk below Will's next to mine, "if you're going to fix her we need to start now. Lots of work to do."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "It'll never work."

I frowned, but didn't respond, instead Christina spoke, "We'll meet you guys later, maybe at the tattoo parlor. I want to get something." She grinned, "Say around 5?"

Al nodded, "I want to get one too. We'll see you there."

Christina grabbed my arm, "Come on. Shopping time. I cannot wait, I love to shop."

Lynn groaned, "You're seriously one of those girls?"

Christina glared back at her, "Yes I am, and proudly so. Besides, you have a point, we have a lot of work to do on this. I mean not only does she need clothes to train in, she needs something to make her look like a girl."

"Good luck with that." We all looked and saw Peter, Molly, and Drew walking by, "Stiffs could never be real women if they wanted to be." Peter winked, "But if you want me to confirm that, you could always show a little skin." I felt the blush creeping back up my neck. I'd never felt like a victim so much before in my in my life.

I straightened my shoulders, "As if any woman would want you to touch her." I challenged him. I hooked my arm through Christina's, "Let's get this over with." I muttered.

Christina pulled me into a shop filled with women's clothes. She studied me silently, which was probably very hard for her, for two minutes, just circling me. "Okay since you have no sense of style on your own I'm going to give you things." She pointed to a chair, "Stay put." I sat down and crossed my arms like a five year old while Marlene, Lynn and Christina ran around the store. Ten minutes later I was being pushed into a dressing room.

"Put this on first." She held up a dress. I stared at it blankly and thought there was no way it was as short as it appeared. I was wrong.

"Christina, I can't wear this." I tugged down at the hem of the dress that stopped mid-thigh while trying to pull the top up that showed how little cleavage I actually have.

"Put these on with it." I stared at the boots in Marlene's hand. "Trust me it will work and the shoes are comfortable. You'll use them a lot." I glanced down at her feet and noticed she was wearing them. I sat at the edge of a chair and tugged them on. "Now stand up." Marlene dictated.

"I look ridiculous." I muttered, examining the utter lack of curves and womanly features. I did look like a twelve year old.

_Four's POV_

"Seriously dude, why did I have to come with you?" I whined and shoved Zeke with my elbow.

"Because Lauren wanted to come and I didn't want to be the only dude and because Shauna says Lauren likes you." He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"I am not getting this Christina." Zeke and I both glanced towards the dressing room. Tris stood in the center of the mirrors, her hair still in a bun with her hands on her hips in a short, tight dress and combat style boots.

"Holy shit, the Stiff is hot." Zeke muttered. I shoved him and he grinned at me. Letting out a cat call he yelled, "Looking hot Tris!"

Tris's head swiveled over to us. Her eyes widened and her face and neck turned bright red. "Damn it Christina." She ducked back into a dressing room.

Christina grinned, "Fine, you don't like that one, try this on instead and you have to come out." She paused, "Or I'll pull you out in your drawers."

I heard Tris let out a small shriek and Zeke laughed. "What is going on over here?" Lauren asked, holding up the same dress Tris had on. There was no way it would look as good on her as it had on Tris.

"Tris is trying on dresses. She's hot." Zeke shoved his hands in his pockets and his eyes widened in appreciation as Tris stepped out of the room.

Shauna smacked him upside the head, "She's sixteen." She muttered.

I knew my eyes wanted to roam her body appreciatively as she stepped out in a black dress that wasn't quite as tight and reached her knees. It still showed her collarbone. She was gorgeous. I turned away and pretended to be interested in some of the jackets. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Marlene jerked Tris's hair out of its bun. The long blonde waves fell down to the middle of her back. I frowned when Christina pulled out a bag of make up and forced Tris to sit in a chair. She certainly didn't need any make up to look beautiful.

"Hey Lynn, I didn't realize you were with them." Shauna sauntered up to her little sister. You'd never know they were sisters if you didn't know the two girls personally, they were like fire and rain, total opposites.

"Yeah Marlene and Christina are trying to make Tris look noticeable. I mean it's not like they can make her look pretty." Lynn led her sister away from them and closer to Zeke, Lauren and me. I found myself glaring at Lynn before I was distracted by Tris standing up and spinning for Christina. She was more than noticeable now. I could only hope she didn't run into Eric with the dark eyeliner that made her grey eyes a vibrant blue.

"I'm leaving." I muttered, shoving the jacket Zeke had tossed me into his chest and storming out of the store.

_Tris's POV_

I was still mortified that Four, Zeke, Lauren and Lynn's sister Shauna had seen me in that tiny dress. And even more mortified that I had to endure Christina and Marlene's makeover with them there. But nothing compared to the feeling of watching Four storm out without a glance back. It didn't matter how much Christina tried, I would never even be noticeable. I shook my head and took the dress, boots, two pairs of pants, three shirts and one jacket to the counter. I was so ready to get out of this shop.

We made our way to the tattoo parlor. Al, Will, and Uriah were already in the chairs. I moved away from Christina, Marlene and Lynn, consistently tugging at the dress to make sure it covered my knees and browsed through the art on the walls. Art was deemed unnecessary and extravagant in the Abnegation sector, so other than in school books, I never saw it.

"Aren't they cool?"

I spun and faced Tori, "Tori?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm one of the artists here. I took a break to administer the aptitude tests." She grinned, "Want a tat?"

My hand was still resting on the raven on the wall. I nodded, "Yeah, three of these, right here." I pointed to my collarbone, "I want them flying towards my heart." I murmured.

She grinned, "You got it." She led me to a chair, "So how are you doing?"

I could read between the lines with the question, "I don't know yet." I murmured.

"I hear you've caught Eric's eye." She looked down at me warily, "Be careful of that. If I were you I'd stick close to Four."

"You know Four?" I asked.

"Oh yes, and Eric tends to stay away from him when he can." Tori rummaged through the tray in front of her.

Uriah sat up, "Tris has caught everyone's eye. She was the first jumper."

I cringed as he yelled that so everyone in the shop could hear. Tori's eyebrows rose, "Impressive."

"It was nothing." I mumbled.

"No it isn't." She shook her head at me. As she leaned down she whispered, "Try to stay in the middle of the pack." I caught her eye and saw the warning. A warning that hadn't scared me quite so much until now. I felt like Divergent was written in big letters on my forehead. I closed my eyes as the needle touched my skin. I have to stay in the middle of the pack tomorrow.

Tomorrow. When I start writing my new life.

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Five: Breakeven**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she's got freedom_

_Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no it don't break even, no_

_- "Breakeven" The Script_

* * *

_Four's POV_

I stretched my back out briefly before picking up a gun. It was a small one, just a little Glock, but it could do the damage it needed to. I held it up, inhaled, and shot. I let the rounds fly into the center of the target. Setting the gun down I glanced at my watch, the initiates should be wandering in at any given moment.

"I thought I heard gunshots." I looked over and found Lauren leaning in the doorway. "Destressing before today?"

I set the gun on the table and walked over to the target, taking it down and putting a fresh one up for the trainees. I shrugged, "I guess."

She wandered into the room, her hand skimming the guns and she paused, "Usually that happens after we see how much they suck." She propped herself up on the table and crossed her arms, "What gives?"

I shrugged again, "Just wanted to blow off some steam."

"And what is it exactly that gave you steam?" She leaned forward, her top just low enough to show off the tattoos on her chest and the sternum piercing that seriously freaked me out.

Maybe it was the way she asked or maybe I spent too much time with Zeke last night listening to how great we'd be together, but something made me take a step back and put up the wall I was always trying to tear down, "Nothing."

Lauren frowned and leaned back, "Nothing." She paused and ran her hand through her hair, "That makes perfect sense Four."

I rolled my eyes, "Not everything needs to make sense to you." I reminded her.

"Then why don't you try explaining it to me." She stood up and crossed the room to where I was standing, "Maybe it would make you feel better to talk to someone." She paused, "People do that you know, they talk."

I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like that there was not enough space between the two of us. I didn't like that she was asking such personal questions. And I didn't like that the reason for me needing to blow off some steam was because of the image of Tris wearing a dress that looked too good on her and knowing that Al and Eric would see her and appreciate her in that dress. "I don't talk." I finally responded.

Lauren closed what little space was between us and rested her hand on my chest, "We don't have to talk." She murmured.

The door flew open and the initiates flooded in, coming to a halt in front of us. My eyes zoned in on Tris, who looked acutely uncomfortable at the scene in front of her. People never touched in Abnegation. I pushed Lauren's hand off of me, "Not interested." I whispered. She needed to take a hint. I'd been telling her that since our initiation two years ago. I faced my group, "Let's talk about guns."

Lauren glared and me and muttered, "See you later Four." Before leaving to go find her own training room.

The door slammed with a bang and I shook my head. Clearing my throat, I began the lecture I perfected last year. The lecture that was the same exact one Amar, my trainer who was killed, gave. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I picked up a gun and shoved it in Tris's hand without looking. I felt the brief connect of our skin and hissed lightly through my teeth. What is it about this scrawny blonde girl from Abnegation that fascinates me? "Thankfully," I continued, "if you are here you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." They should be reminded that people fail. That we are the only faction with typically more factionless than new members each year. And yet people keep coming back.

I cleared my throat again and continued, "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I glanced over at Tris. She looked uncomfortable with the gun in her hand. Maybe I should've handed her a smaller one. They all varied in size and weight. I shook my head, "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional and the third primarily mental."

My eyes swiveled to a hand going up, "But what," Peter yawned as he spoke, "what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I glared at him, hearing his mocking words to Tris and the insinuation that she wasn't beautiful echo in my mind. Without thinking I cocked the gun in my hand, a large machine gun, and pressed the barrel to Peter's forehead. I clicked the bullet into it's chamber. Peter froze and I could feel the fear radiating off of him. A smug smile tugged at my lips, but I suppressed it. "Wake. Up." I stepped closer to him, "You're holding a loaded gun you idiot. Act like it." I lowered my gun and stared at Peter in the eyes. His hardened once the threat was gone, he would pass Dauntless initiation because he was ruthless, but he would never be brave. He was a coward in dangerous situations. He would have no idea how to act when confronted with fear. "And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I paused, "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So watch me."

I turned and faced the target. I could do this blindfolded and with one hand tied behind my back. There was a reason I was ranked first in my class. I only pulled the trigger once, inhaling as I did so. The bullet was in the dead center of the target. Everyone was staring at me, "Well, shoot!"

_Tris's POV_

I could feel Four's eyes on me as we all tried to hit the target. It was distracting and difficult to work under his gaze. I never knew anyone could be so distracting. Luckily for me, Will's goading was what helped me focus. Peter may be an obnoxious pain in the ass I'd like to shoot, but at least there were nice people here. Uriah, Christina, Will, Al, even Marlene and Lynn.

My arms were throbbing when Four called a stop for lunch. "Thank God." I muttered, setting my gun next to Christina's and rubbing my hands. They were sore from staying in the same position. I followed Christina, Al, and Will down the winding halls to the cafeteria. As we passed the tattoo parlor with Tori working inside, I couldn't help but remember her warning from the night before. Stay in the middle of the pack. Well I was certainly doing a good job of staying in the lower end of the pack. I wasn't the best shooter in the room. Not even by a long shot. I rolled my neck to try to loosen some of the tight muscles. I felt like a coil about to spring apart.

A shriek from the table Four was at with Tori, Uriah's brother and Lynn's sister drew my attention away from my thoughts on my Divergent status. "Did you sleep with her?" Shauna grabbed Four's hand. Her. Lauren. Lauren was touching him. She must mean Lauren. I felt a pang hit me.

"Yo Tris!" Uriah shoved me. I didn't realize I was standing in the middle of the dining hall unmoving. I felt like Divergent was tattooed in big letters on my forehead.

"What?" I asked.

Uriah chuckled, "You transfers can't even handle phase one can you?" He joked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards our table, where Marlene and Lynn were already sitting, "Someone was spacing out." He pointed to me.

I pushed him off the bench and grabbed a hamburger. He stared at me from the floor and I stuck out my tongue, "It's what you get for being mean." I scolded him.

"I cannot believe that you could hurt me!" He gestured to himself. "I am just the nicest, most attractive, sexiest person alive."

I looked at Christina, Marlene and Lynn, we all busted out laughing. Will and Al joined in too a moment later. I reached my hand out and pulled Uriah up, "Sorry, but you had that coming." I told him.

Christina tapped my hand and motioned all of us forward, "Why is Four staring at us. Again?"

"What?" I turned suddenly, catching his eyes. He was staring. Again. He's always staring and analyzing. I felt myself turning red under his gaze and my heartbeat ramping up. Who was he? How did I know him?

"He did this during our training too. He focused on the four of us." Will muttered, "Well after he nearly shot Peter for being a jackass."

"He almost shot Peter?" Uriah nudged me, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Peter questioned him."

"That's seriously the stupidest thing anyone could ever do." Lynn rolled her eyes. "Candor transfers are the worst."

"Hey I am not that bad." Christina crossed her arms. "Just because we speak our minds,"

"Is why you're the most annoying of all the factions." Will continued, "I mean at least the Abnegation helps other people, the Erudite create the technology we need," he boasted of his own faction, "the Amity grow our food and the Dauntless protect our borders. What exactly do the Candor do for us?" He asked.

Christina glowered at him, "An Erudite who likes the Abnegation over the Candor. Never thought I'd see the day."

I opened my mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Instead Will responded with, "I'm Dauntless now, not Erudite." He reminded her coldly.

Marlene tugged at my jacket sleeve, "Eric is staring at you." She whispered. I went to turn my head, but she stopped me, "Don't look!" She groaned, "Do you not know how to handle boys who like you? You never look." She muttered.

I blushed, "Eric does not like me. He just wants to harass me because I'm a Stiff." I muttered.

Marlene shook her head and rolled her eyes, "No way. He's never watched anyone so closely before. He and Four both watch you too closely." I felt the word Divergent that must be plastered on my head turn neon and start flashing. "They like you. Like Al likes you."

I glared at her, "Don't let him." I whispered.

She rolled her eyes again, "Not like I can control what boys think." I frowned at her as she looked over my shoulder at Uriah who threw a pickle, at least that's what I'm told it is, at Will.

I touched her arm, "I think Uriah really likes you." I whispered. She shook her head and turned back to Lynn.

_Four's POV_

"Where is Lauren?" Shauna craned her neck as she looked around the dining hall.

I felt my face go slightly red and took a steadying breath, picking at the bun of my hamburger. I wasn't hungry. "Four," Zeke tapped my arm impatiently, "Uriah, Marlene and Lynn are here so unless they're skipping out on training where is she?"

"How should I know? Do I look like her keeper?" I snapped.

Zeke and Shauna leaned back, "Four," Shauna asked quietly, "what happened?"

"Nothing." I replied looking down.

"That is not a nothing look." Zeke crossed his arms, "Hey Tori!" He called out as she walked in, "Look at Four and tell us, is that a nothing look."

I scowled and didn't respond. Tori sat down across from me and tapped her fingers on her chin, "No, it's a fuck off it's none of your business look." I always liked Tori.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So something happened between you and Lauren." Shauna surmised, "Did you sleep with her?"

My eyes shot up and I glared at her. "No." When I heard Tris's name my attention was drawn over Shauna's shoulder. Tris was standing in the middle of the cafeteria staring at me. She'd heard Shauna's question. And for some reason that really bothered me.

"Well then what is going on?" Zeke asked.

"Dude don't worry about it." I insisted.

"Dude I do worry about it. You need a lady. You need loving from a lady." Zeke wrapped his arm around Shauna, "Lady loving is good."

Shauna pushed his arm off of her, "Not now Zeke." She paused, "But seriously, did Lauren come onto you again?" I shrugged and continued to pick at my bun. "Why don't you give her a chance Four. She's nice and smart and you have a ton in common." I looked up and glared. "Fine you can just be alone for the rest of your damn life for all I care." She leaned back and crossed her arms. She was lying. She does care.

"What is going on here?" Eric slid in next to me. "How'd the guns go?" He looked up, his eyes landing on Tris, "How'd the hot Stiff do?"

I tensed, "Fine." I muttered.

"Did she at least hit the target?" He asked. He slapped my back, a little too roughly for it to be a friendly gesture.

I wanted to defend Tris. I wanted to punch Eric, but I couldn't. "She hit the dead center."

Eric's eyes moved back to her, "Well she is full of surprises isn't she? I can't wait to watch her fight." I grimaced. The thought of Tris throwing a punch made me nauseous. The thought of someone hitting her was even worse. I could kill anyone who touches her. Anyone who tries to hurt her.

"Well hot damn." Zeke whistled as he looked over at me.

"What?" I asked. Tori and Shauna stopped their conversation about a new tattoo Shauna wanted and Eric's eyes left Tris and landed on me. Zeke however was staring at my hamburger bun. I hadn't realized I had squeezed it to bits between my fingers.

He shrugged, "Nothing." He stood up, "Dude, come on. I'll help you set up for the next round of training."

My eyes flitted to Tris one more time. Eric was still watching her. "Fine." There was nothing I could do about it anyways.

Zeke and I walked silently until we reached the training room. I grabbed a punching bag and hung it up. We worked silently for ten minutes before Zeke finally said, "So how long have you liked Tris?"

"I don't." I responded.

"No you do. And I'd wager to say it started long before she jumped off that building. I'd wager to say it started years ago. Most people forget where you transferred from. I haven't." He hung up the last bag and came to stand next to me, crossing his arms. "Does she remember you?" I shook my head. "Did she even know you?" I nodded. "Be careful. Eric has his eye on her. And what Eric wants, Eric gets and if you get in the way,"

"I can take care of myself."

"But can Tris?"

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

* * *

_And when I touch your hand it's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within it's now that we begin_

_You always light my way I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go I always feel you so_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me do you see me_

_- "Everywhere" Michelle Branch_

* * *

_Four's POV_

I followed Zeke back to the dining hall after we'd set up the training room for the fights. He'd been nice enough not to say anything else about Tris and Eric. I needed to figure out what I was thinking and what Eric really thought of Tris. If he had any idea how much I wanted to protect her he'd make her even more of a target than she already appeared to be.

When the initiates noticed I was back they stood to follow me just as Lauren came into the dining hall to grab her trainees. I purposefully avoided eye contact with her as we passed. The group was thankfully silent as we climbed the stone paths up to our training room, "Line up." I ordered once everyone was inside. "As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges, which you will need if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I glanced around the room. No one was looking at me, they were staring around the room in awe. It was moments like these that made me wish I had the Dauntless-born initiates and not the transfers.

I cleared my throat, "We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." My eyes land on Tris. She's wide eyed and looks frightened at the thought of fighting anyone in the room. She's the smallest of all the initiates this year. She could work that to her advantage if I can teach her. I move towards the circle in the center of the room that is the ring they will fight each other in and demonstrate a few moves. Then I walk over to a punching bag to show them how to act with resistance. I look over at them, "Grab a bag."

I circle the room, watching each initiate try to hit the bag. My eyes keep moving to Tris. If Eric does target her having these moves in her arsenal would do her good. I roll my eyes as I pass Peter. He sounds and acts just like Eric, making faint grunts as he hits the bag. I look over at Al who is next to him, it's having the right effect, Al looks nervous being so close to Peter. I sighed, pretending to be bored as I looked away from the two of them. Eric tried the same thing on me. I destroyed him in the ring.

I stopped next to Tris. She'd spent a while working on her balance. She was determined to say the least. And she picked up on the tasks I handed her quickly. I could feel her eyes burning into me while I demonstrated, like she was trying to absorb just how my body moved and functioned before trying it herself. And she did an incredible job at mimicking my moves. She just didn't have the power I have. I circled her as I watched. She's so much smaller than me, there's no way her power can come from the same places mine does. I can tell I'm making her nervous, like she's on display for me, and in a way she is.

I sigh, "You don't have much muscle," I finally comment. I can tell that my statement irked her. She looked like she wanted to punch me, "Which means," I continued, "you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I had the sudden urge to touch her. To show her exactly what to do. To feel that contact. I pressed my hand to her stomach and inhaled sharply. She did too. The heel of my hand rested on her left side and my fingers wrapped all the way around to her right side. She's so tiny and fragile. I felt my body hum at the contact. Clearing my throat I continued, "Never forget to keep tension here." My voice dropped two octaves and my eyes felt heavy as I looked down at her, whispering the advice in her ear. I pull away before I can say or do anything else. Anything that I will regret.

I stood next to Peter, "Try to get your leg up higher." I instructed. My eyes wandered back over to Tris. She was taking deep breathes, trying to regain her focus. I bit the inside of my cheek. I'd rattled her, and I think in a good way.

I rolled my eyes, "Better. We're done for the day." I picked up a stack of papers laying on the desk and moved to the chalkboard to start assigning fights for the next day.

I listened to Tris, Will, Al and Christina as they left. Christina said, loudly enough for me to hear, "I'm surprised he didn't break you in half." I frowned at the chalkboard. I'd never want to hurt Tris.

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Tris shrugged and didn't comment. I turned back to the board and scribbled Molly's name next to Christina's.

"He scares the hell out of me." Christina continued as if Tris's lack of response didn't phase her, "It's that quiet voice he uses."

I continued writing and listening, "Yeah he's," Tris paused, "definitely intimidating." I stopped writing Edward's name next to Peter's. She thought I was intimidating. Maybe I needed to be more open. Or smile more. No I never smiled anyways. That'd just be scary. I scratched my head and leaned against the board.

"Let me guess," Zeke's voice echoed behind me, "you're worried about Tris in the fights tomorrow."

I didn't turn around as I responded, "We have an uneven number of initiates. Tris isn't fighting tomorrow." I stuck the chalk back in the tin can connected to the board and turned around.

"Overprotective much?" Zeke teased.

"Busybody much?" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Totally. Man I just want to see you laid. You so need to get some." Zeke crossed the room and punched my arm. "At least tell her who you are."

I grabbed Zeke's arm, "You promised to take that to the grave."

"Ow, dude, let up will you." He swatted my hand away. "I know, okay, trust me. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone who," his voice dropped, "or what you are."

I glared at him, "Good then I don't have to tell anyone what you are either." I muttered.

"Well if it's that I'm the hottest piece of ass in this joint go right ahead." He punched my arm and jogged out of my reach.

I caught up to him and put him in a headlock, pulling him down to the mat, "You seriously are so full of yourself." I laughed as he flipped me and I kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"Whoa are we interrupting something?" Zeke and I both looked up from the floor to find Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Al, Will, Christina and Tris in the doorway, "Cause if you two need a minute we can come back for Tris's jacket." He pointed to the sweatshirt by her punching bag. How had I missed that?

Marlene, Lynn, Al, Will and Christina were laughing along with Uriah. Tris on the other hand was looking between Zeke and me confused and embarrassed. She didn't really think she'd interrupted something, did she?

Zeke stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of his brother, "So what if you were, you wanna have a go?" He motioned to the ring.

Uriah held up his hands, "No thank you, I just want to get Tris's sweater and go eat cake. This growing boy needs some food."

Marlene snickered, "If you're not careful the growing boy is going to start growing out rather than up."

Uriah moaned, "Why does everyone pick on me. What have I done wrong?" He spun in a dramatic circle and collapsed to the mat.

"I'm really related to this bonehead?" Zeke looked up at me.

I grinned and shrugged. "So it seems man." I slapped Zeke's back, "Come on let's go get some cake. That does sound good."

_Tris's POV_

"Crap," I muttered as we reached the cafeteria, "I left my jacket in the training room." I sighed, "I'm going back to get it."

"We could just go get you another one." Christina suggested.

"Not likely." I responded quickly, "I did enough shopping to last me a lifetime yesterday." I paused, "I'm just gonna go." I pointed behind me.

"Go!" I heard Uriah's voice behind me. "Why would you go away from me? And chocolate cake?" He asked, "Haven't you eaten the chocolate cake yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "You only try to shove it down my face at every meal. Even breakfast, which is a bit on the nauseating side. I'm going back to the training room. I left my jacket." I explained.

Marlene sent me a smile, "We'll go with you."

My eyebrows drew together in a frown. Marlene only tolerated me, why was she suddenly being nice, "Sure, but you guys don't have to."

Uriah threw his arm over my shoulder, "And leave you to fend for yourself on the treacherous paths of the Pit. That wouldn't be very chivalrous of me now would it?"

I shrugged his shoulder off and understood suddenly why Marlene volunteered to go. She knew Uriah would offer. "Ugh honestly Uriah, let it go. You're not that amazing." I took a few steps ahead of him and Christina quickly fell next to me.

"Um Tris, I have to ask," I sighed at the way she began that statement, "do you and Uriah have like a thing going on?"

I quickened my pace to put more distance between us and the rest of the group that decided to join the quest for my jacket, "I hope not. Uriah is great, but he's just a friend. I don't know though. Marlene doesn't seem to like me very much. She only tolerates me because Uriah is always around."

Christina nodded, "I'll ask Will to fish for information. They should have a bro date and go shoot something." She waved her hand. I frowned and didn't respond. I'd never heard of a bro date before. "Now as for Al that much is obvious." She hooked her arm through mine when the path widened for us to stand next to each other.

"What's obvious?" I asked. Playing stupid seemed like a good idea, but I knew it wouldn't trick Christina.

"Al so likes you. Do you like him?" She asked quickly.

I groaned, "No, not even a tiny bit. What is it with boys from other factions. Why are they so," I paused, "I dunno, open?"

"I believe the word you're looking for is normal." Christina pointed out, "What I'm trying to figure out, and so is Marlene, is why Four and Eric seem to always be watching you." My Divergent sign on my forehead glittered under the lights and I looked down across the Pit.

"They don't watch me." I objected.

"Oh yes they do. They were both watching you at lunch and I swear Four touched you because he wanted to." She bumped my hip with hers.

"He was just telling me where to keep tension." I mumbled.

"Oh well if that's all he was doing that's definitely not where he wanted to touch." She whispered.

I looked up at her mortified by her comment just in time to hear Zeke say, "Ow, dude, let up will you." I turned my gaze from Christina to Four, who had Zeke's arm in a death grasp. Zeke continued, "I know, okay, trust me. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone who," his voice dropped, "or what you are." What the hell did he mean by that?

Four glared at him, "Good then I don't have to tell anyone what you are either." Neither of them seemed aware of us. I glanced over at Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christian, Al and Will. Uriah was uncharacteristically pale. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but Zeke continued speaking.

"Well if it's that I'm the hottest piece of ass in this joint go right ahead." He punched Four's arm and jogged away from him. He seemed playful. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't mean anything. Maybe I was overreacting. I glanced back over at Uriah, he was trying to regain his composure.

Four grabbed Zeke's waist and yanked him down into a headlock, pulling him down to the mat, "You seriously are so full of yourself." Four laughed and he continued laughing even as Zeke flipped him over and he kicked Zeke's legs out from under him. So he was human. He had emotions and feelings. He just hid it from the rest of the world. Zeke must be his best friend. I guess you can have friends in Dauntless. You really couldn't in Abnegation.

I glanced over at Uriah who seemed to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and yelled out, "Whoa are we interrupting something?" Zeke and Four both looked up from the floor where they were still laying and laughing, "Cause if you two need a minute we can come back for Tris's jacket." He pointed to the sweatshirt on the floor by the punching bag I'd spent the afternoon at.

Marlene, Lynn, Al, Will and Christina were laughing along with Uriah. I continued looking between Zeke and Four and even Uriah at moments. They shared a secret no one was supposed to know. It felt like my secret. Why did they get to share a secret and I have to constantly hide my Divergent neon sign?

Zeke stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of his brother, "So what if you were, you wanna have a go?" He motioned to the ring.

Uriah held up his hands, "No thank you, I just want to get Tris's sweater and go eat cake. This growing boy needs some food."

Marlene snickered, "If you're not careful the growing boy is going to start growing out rather than up."

Uriah moaned, "Why does everyone pick on me. What have I done wrong?" He spun in a dramatic circle and collapsed to the mat.

"I'm really related to this bonehead?" Zeke looked up at me.

Four grinned and shrugged, I've never seen him smile before. He has a good one. He should smile all the time. "So it seems man." He slapped Zeke's back, "Come on let's go get some cake. That does sound good." He paused in the doorway, "Come on guys, out of the training room." He waited until I'd grabbed my jacket and was the last one out of the room before shutting the door with a bang.

I wanted to stay close to him and move as far away as I could. Being near him confused me. I didn't know what to do or how to act and I had no idea why. I tried to slip up to Christina, but I felt a hand tug at my arm, "What?" I asked as I was spun around and pressed against a wall.

Four stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets. I turned and looked back, no one seemed to be missing us. I crossed my arms and waited. I knew he wanted me to speak first, but I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to force him to break down his walls first. I wanted to stare at him anyhow. And knowing that it would take him a while to speak first gave me that chance. I wanted to stare into his blue eyes, to analyze his face, to try to remember where I'd seen him. It wasn't school, or was it? I watched the Dauntless, I was always in awe of them. I just couldn't picture him at school in all black. He looked like he belonged here. He was fit and strong and the way the clothes fit him, just looking at him made my body hum. And he had a tattoo peeking out on his back, curling around the base of his neck. But that was the only thing that made him look Dauntless. He was hard and he was cold, but it wasn't in the same way as Eric. He could care. I could see it in his eyes. The look that everyone in Abnegation had. The ability to lay your life down for another if that's what it took. And his hair cut was short and no nonsense. It was meant to help you blend in. He looked so Dauntless now, but if you dig deep he looked like Abnegation. I tried to keep my face smooth, what other Abnegation children transferred to Dauntless recently? And how old was he? I think Uriah said Zeke was eighteen. If he and Zeke were best friends, as they appeared to be, they were probably in the same initiation class. He was eighteen. Who transferred two years ago? Why didn't I pay more attention at the Choosing Ceremony?

"You did good." He finally said.

"What?" I whispered. My reaction was delayed. I hadn't expected him to speak at all. I thought we would just continue to stand in silence. And I was too trapped in my own thoughts to notice him.

"Today. You did good today. You'll do even better with practice." He walked away before I could even utter a thank you.

Who was this guy?

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Seven: Gravity**

_You loved me cause I'm fragile _

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_- "Gravity" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I stretched my arm over my head and pulled down. It felt like there was a knot on my shoulder blade. There probably was and I just didn't know how to get it out. We don't exert ourselves in Abnegation, the only knots or pains I ever had was when I had to climb the stairs so others could take the elevator. I groaned at the pressure.

Marlene stared at me from across the table, "Okay training really isn't that bad."

I frowned, "Not when you've been raised in Dauntless." I reminded her. She shrugged and picked at a biscuit, continuing to look around the room. Uriah was nowhere to be found. And neither was Four or Zeke for that matter.

"Okay where are Al and Uriah?" Will moaned. "I'm drowning in estrogen over here. I need more dude friends." He muttered.

I hadn't even noticed Al was missing. I was a horrible person. I closed my eyes and took a breath, luckily Christina responded, "He wanted to sleep in. He's going to meet us at training. We start fighting today." My eyes snapped open. How was that an exciting idea? I glanced over as the doors opened. Uriah, Zeke and Four had finally arrived. Where had they been?

_Four's POV_

I put my head under my pillow hoping it would drown out the banging sound. It was coming from my door. Whoever was responsible would be beaten to a bloody pulp if they didn't run now.

The banging continued.

Idiot.

I stood up and threw the door open. Uriah raised his fist to bang again, "Fucking finally." He muttered, pushing his way in with Zeke trailing behind him rubbing his eyes.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. What could possibly be this important?" I muttered moving back to the bed to lay down.

"Move over." Zeke mumbled as he fell down beside me. "And I have no idea. All I know is he came barging into my apartment using the spare key I stupidly gave him, pulled me out of bed, saw way more of Shauna than I ever wanted him to see and forced me to get dressed and follow him down here." Zeke tugged at the quilt on my bed, pulling it over his legs. "And dude, are you sure you don't have a lady friend in here that you're hiding since you're in only your boxers?"

I kept my eyes firmly closed and shoved him until he rolled off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud. "I prefer not to have dudes in my bed." I muttered, snuggling back under the blanket. It was the one thing I'd brought from my old faction. My mother had made it before she died. I had to hide it from him my entire life and I managed to get it out before the Choosing Ceremony and get it here.

"Not called for." Zeke pulled himself up and settled on the sofa.

"Seriously? You two can sleep after acting like complete and utter idiots last night? Are you not the least bit worried? You, Four, you of all people know about the cameras." Uriah moaned.

"Dude lower your voice, you're hurting my head." Zeke moaned. "I'm on the hungover side."

"You sound still on the drunk side." I laughed.

"Perhaps." Zeke agreed with a slightly slur. I chuckled again.

"Are you two fucking kidding me right now? Like seriously?" Uriah threw back my quilt and the blanket Zeke had pulled off the back of the couch, "Get up!" He yelled.

I sat up and glared at him, "I really hate you sometimes." I muttered. I stood, stretched and pushed past him, opening up the top drawer on the dresser I pulled out a pair of black jeans. "What do you want anyways."

"The training room has cameras." Uriah explained. As if I didn't know that. I worked in the damn security office. I managed the fucking cameras. Of course I knew that. I crossed my arms, leaned back and stared with no comment. "And there you two are talking openly."

Zeke reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes again, "What are you talking about?"

Uriah dropped his voice, "You two do realize you were talking about how you two are Divergent. And if people know Zeke is Divergent they're going to wonder if I am. Then Eric and Max will kill us all."

I held up my hands, "Did either of us actually use that word?" I asked. I knew the answer already. I was more than well aware. And Zeke and I both had to be careful. Amar was our instructor, he was killed for being Divergent. I guess even though he taught us how to hide it, he didn't teach us well enough.

Uriah scratched his head, "I don't know, but I know that's what you were talking about. What if the others knew too. Marlene, Lynn, Tris, Christina, Will and Al were with me." He pointed out.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Dude you worry too much. We don't use that word. And none of them know what it means. I mean you basically have to be one to know what it even exists."

"I knew what it was before my aptitude test." Uriah crossed his arms.

"That's because I was one. And I didn't exactly follow protocol. I panicked and told Mom and Dad and they figured you were one and that you were old enough to to keep your trap shut."

"And apparently I'm better at it than you two are. Do you not remember what happened to Amar?" Uriah groaned, "Do you not take Mom and Dad's warning seriously?"

I frowned, I really hated someone as young as Uriah talking to me this way. "Listen up Uriah, this is how this goes," I stepped forward to stand in front of him. Even though he was taller than me, I was still more intimidating and I knew it. "we are more responsible than you, we are capable of keeping our status hidden. It is not your job to worry about us." I paused, "And in case you've forgotten I work in the control rooms. I'm fully capable of deleting footage and claiming camera malfunction."

Zeke stood up and stretched, "Now if we're done with the lecture from the sixteen year old," he stepped towards me, "why don't we put the idiots mind at ease and go watch the footage. Who's on duty now?"

I picked my watch up from the side table, "No one until eight."

"Alright, let's go then. And dude, grab a shirt. No one needs to think you're giving me a run for my money with hottest guy here." Zeke slapped my back.

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it."

When we reached the control room I flipped through the footage until I found the previous afternoon. The truth was I could barely remember our conversation. And by the look on Zeke's face I knew he couldn't really remember it either. As far as both of us knew we could've dropped the D word and not even realized it. I stopped the tape when I saw Zeke's figure leaning in the doorway.

"Let me guess, you're worried about Tris in the fights tomorrow." My body tensed at the words coming from the monitor. Zeke knows, but Uriah doesn't. And he's always hanging around Tris and the way he looks at her makes me so uncomfortable. Well I guess everything was about to be in the open now.

"We have an uneven number of initiates. Tris isn't fighting tomorrow."

"Overprotective much?" It was so obvious. I could feel the tension from Zeke next to me. Uriah would be able to figure out how I feel about her solely based on this conversation.

"Busybody much?"

"Totally. Man I just want to see you get laid. You so need to get some." I watched our figures on the screen move closer to each other, "At least tell her who you are." My body tensed again. Uriah has no idea what faction I come from. He just knows I wasn't Dauntless born.

"You promised to take that to the grave." And now he knows that's a big secret.

"Ow dude let up will you. I know, okay, trust me. Look I'm not going to tell anyone who or what you are."

"Good then I don't have to tell anyone what you are either." Okay so we hadn't said it yet.

"Well if it's that I'm the hottest piece of ass in this joint go right ahead."

"You are seriously so full of yourself." I sighed when Uriah's voice on the screen interrupted us. We hadn't dropped the D word and I hadn't admitted my feelings about Tris. Although I had a feeling Uriah now knew.

I shut the television off and crossed my arms, "Happy now?"

Uriah whistled and spun in his chair, "You know, I've never questioned what faction you came from. Where did you transfer from?"

I glared at him, "I don't have to answer any of your questions." I reminded him.

Zeke slapped my arm, "Dude just tell him. He's not going to tell anyone. He knows our biggest secret." He shrugged, "Besides Eric and Max already know. It's not that big of a secret."

I scratched the back of my head, "Abnegation." I whispered.

Uriah stared at the now blank screen and then back at me, "So how long have you been watching Tris?"

And there it was the question I was dreading. "I haven't been watching her. I've known her my entire life."

"She doesn't seem to know you." Uriah pointed out. He was defensive. It was so obvious. He cared about her. I just didn't know in what way.

"She doesn't remember me. She'd have no reason to."

Uriah let out a hiss, "You're in love with her."

My eyes widened and then closed, "I don't know her well enough to love her."

"Yes you do. You know all you need to know." Uriah crossed his arms, "And let me be clear about something, you're not the only person in this joint who has feelings for her. Al falls over himself for her. Eric can't take his eyes off of her. Peter watches. I even catch Edward staring at her from time to time. If you so much as try to hurt her,"

"Are you really threatening me?" I stood up. "You one of the biggest womanizers in this entire faction. Hell probably in this entire city."

"Yes I am. Tris vulnerable. She's unsure of herself."

I shook my head, "She doesn't need protecting. She's stronger than you think. And braver than you think." I crossed my arms, "Maybe I should be warning her to stay away from you."

"I don't care for her that way." Uriah insisted.

"Doesn't really sound like it." I shot back.

"Okay you two, take a breath." Zeke stepped between us. "You need two need to calm down. Now I may not know anything, but this seems like a conversation that involves Tris." He paused, "You're fighting over a girl who may not care about either of you." I cringed. I had gotten just as overprotective and defensive as I was afraid I'd be.

I glanced at my watch, "Let's go to breakfast. This conversation stays here." I slammed the door shut behind me.

Zeke and Uriah caught up to me quickly and we stormed into the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how angry I was until I stopped and saw Tris. She was blushing at something Al had said to her, looking down at her hands. I glanced across the room. Eric and Max were both watching her. That was never a good sign. I grabbed Uriah's wrist, "Watch out for her." I murmured.

Uriah stopped and faced me, "Of course." He held out his hand. I shook it and crossed to the table with Lauren and Shauna without another word.

Zeke slid onto the bench next to Shauna, "You were gone this morning." Shauna accused him.

"Uriah woke me up with a fake emergency. Girl problems. The amateur." Zeke explained, grabbing a biscuit.

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked. It was the first time she'd spoken to me since I rejected her advances. Again.

I shrugged, "Guy stuff." I glanced over at Tris. At least she wasn't fighting today.

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

_I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's where I'm really starting to go off book :) _

**Chapter Eight: Uncharted**

_No words my tears won't make any room for more_

_And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before_

_This is no broken heart, no familiar scars_

_This territory goes uncharted_

_Just me in a room sunk down in a house in a town_

_And I don't breath no I never meant to let it get away from me_

_No I've too much to hold everybody has to get their hands on gold_

_And I want uncharted_

_- "Uncharted" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

_Four's POV_

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." I stood in front of the blackboard in the room, blocking the names he'd written the previous day. I stare at each initiate in turn. "You will fight tomorrow. We will rotate this way through the fights, or until one of you leaves to become factionless because that seems like the better option for you." It's true, someone always leaves or jumps during this stage. The question remains is that person Divergent or not and were they pushed or forced to leave. I glance over at Tris. She's staring at me, she's the only one not trying to look at the board behind me. I could see the anxious look on her face. I continued to watch her as I stepped away from the board. Her face and posture relaxed. This is why I didn't want her fighting.

I stood silently to the side while everyone analyzed the board. My eyes and ears stayed focused on Tris. "This isn't good." Christina nudged her.

Tris grimaced, "Ow." She muttered and glared at Christina. She's sore. She's not used to using the muscles she's been using. She's so tiny. I understand why Uriah thinks he needs to protect her. Just because she's small doesn't mean she's not tough though. I was interested to see what would happen when I push her.

"Sorry." Christina gave her a small apologetic smile before continuing, "But look, I'm up against the Tank."

Tris stares at Christina blankly, "The Tank?" She repeats. Finally she tears her eyes away from Christina and looks at the board. "Molly."

Christian snickers, "Yeah, Peter's slightly more feminine looking minion." She nodded to Peter, Drew and Molly, "Those three have been inseparable since they crawled out of the womb practically. I hate them."

"Al and Will in the ring!" I interrupt their conversation momentarily. I can't even stomach the thought of Tris up against Drew, Peter or Molly. "Just like I showed you." I directed. Al was going to take Will down. It was so obvious, but I didn't really want to see it. I'd rather see Will take Al out

Tris stares wide-eyed at Will and Al. I can see what she's thinking. That Al is so much bigger than Will and he doesn't stand a chance. "What's wrong with them?" My eyes move from Will and Al who are just circling each other to Tris and Christina who are whispering a few feet away from me.

"Peter is pure evil. When we were kids he would pick fights with people from other factions and then when an adult came to break it up, he'd cry and make up some story about how the other kid started it. And of course they believed him because we were Candor and we couldn't lie." She laughed and wrinkled her nose, "Drew is just his sidekick. I doubt he has an independent thought in his brain. And Molly, she's the kind of person who fries ants with a magnifying glass just to watch them flail around."

It looks like Tris is barely listening, she's watching the fight unfold before us. Something I really should be doing. I turn my attention to the fight. Al punched Will in the face just as the door opens. I glance towards it as it slams shut. Eric leans against the wall. Of course he wants to see how violent our transfers are.

"I think they know we're talking about them." Tris whispers. Her eyes move furitively from Peter, Drew and Molly to Eric then back to Al and Will in the arena. She looks devastated at the amount of damage Al is doing to Will. What did she think Dauntless would be like?

Christina shrugs, "So?" Why can't I stop listening to their conversation? It's trivial. I shouldn't care about the drama among the initiates. I just want to hear her voice for a moment longer. "They already know I hate them."

Tris's eyes swivel to Christina. "They do? How?"

Christina plasters a fake smile on her face and waves as Peter, Molly and Drew look at her. Tris looks down at her feet guiltily. Probably for gossiping when she was taught it was wrong and self-indulgent. "Because I've told them. We try to be pretty honest about our feelings in Candor." There's the understatement of the century. "Plenty of people have told me that they don't like me. And plenty of people haven't. Who cares?"

"We just weren't supposed to hurt people." Tris whispers. I have to lean ever so close to her to hear. How very Abnegation of her. She needs to stop thinking that way. It's going to get her hurt. The Dauntless aren't selfless. They're stupidly brave. I was drawn back to the fight as Will hooked his leg under Al and Al hit the mat before scrambling to his feet.

"I like to think I'm helping them by hating them," Christina spoke again, "I'm reminding them that they aren't God's gift to humankind."

Tris didn't respond. She seemed to relax as Al and Will stopped hitting each other and just started circling each other. They were friends, I understood why they didn't want to beat each other up. When I fought Eric I saw him. And I didn't mind beating up what now represented him. When I had to fight Zeke I didn't want to. I'd much rather punched myself than my best friend. Especially Zeke.

Eric groaned, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!"

Al straightens up and drops his hands. I close my eyes. This is going to be bad. "But, is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" Why couldn't the idiot have asked me that before the fight? Before Eric showed up?

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue." Eric answers.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. I took a breath before responding. I don't think the way Eric does. Amar taught me about the old Dauntless. The reasoning the founders of our faction used. "According to Dauntless rules," I started, drawing all eyes to me, "one of you could also concede." I stayed leaning against the wall so Eric could feel that he still had the authority.

Eric glared at me, "According to the old rules. In the new rules no one concedes."

I straightened and stared at him straight in the eye, "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric snapped. And there it was. The real difference between us. I would never pick a fight with Zeke because that's not brave. It's stupid and unnecessary. What would be brave is defending Zeke if someone attacked him and he couldn't defend himself.

The initiates were seeing two different kinds of Dauntless. The old and the new.

_Tris's POV_

I stared at Four as he challenged Eric. It wasn't a direct challenge, but it was one. Four said he was number one in his class and Eric was number two. Four let Eric have the control, even if he didn't deserve it. Now Four was stuck with Eric's rule. It's like I was seeing two different kinds of Dauntless. The honorable and the ruthless.

Eric was clearly the ruthless Dauntless. It made no sense. Yes we were competing for spots in the faction, but we were technically on the same team. If we hurt each other how can we ever trust each other? I glance up at Christina. I'm not sure I could hurt Christina. She's my friend. I've never had a friend before. Susan was more Caleb's friend than mine and her brother Robert was only hung out with us because Susan did. Christina was my friend. How could I hurt her?

Al seemed to be of the same mindset, "This is ridiculous." He stood still in the middle of ring. Will still looked ready to move, but he wasn't going to attack. "What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction."

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy?" Will was grinning at him. He was goading Al like he did to me when we were learning about guns the day before. Was that really only yesterday? It feels like years ago already. Will is good at that. He knew Eric wasn't going to let it drop. He also probably knew he was going to get knocked out. He didn't want to give Eric anymore ammunition. I glanced back at Christina to see her reaction. Her eyes were shining at Will. Now when did that start happening? "Go on." Will continued to goad Al, "Try to hit me slow poke." Will put his hands up with a new determination. He couldn't actually beat Al. He couldn't think that. Could he? Maybe the Dauntless make people stupid.

I glanced back at Four. He'd backed down, and let Eric have his way. He probably didn't have a choice. I faced the fight again. Will was able to dodge Al's blows and even hit him in the back. Al turned stunned after lurching forward. He reminded me of a grizzly bear I'd once read about in biology class. Al grabbed him like he was nothing and knocked him in the head. Will's eyes rolled back, disappearing behind his eyelids and he slumped forward, crumpling to the ground. The room fell silent and the tension rose. Al calmed his breathing and looked down at Will. His face said it all. He couldn't believe he'd hurt Will. Will was his friend. His eyes roved until they landed on me. I wasn't sure I could look at him. My eyes dropped and moved to Eric and Four.

Eric looked too happy. He was bouncing from foot to foot. Was he seriously that demented and violent that he liked to see others hurt? Four didn't comment, he walked silently over to the chalkboard and circled Al's name.

Eric's lips curved up into a smile, "Take him to the infirmary." He glanced at the board, "Next up Molly and Christina." I watched Al pick Will up and leave the room. I stared after them. To my horror, Four followed them out the door. I glanced between the door and Christina and Molly who were starting to circle each other hopelessly. Why was he leaving? Why was he leaving us? My body went numb. I suddenly heard my mother's voice echo in my head, _"I don't know why he left. It makes no sense. And now he's so upset and all alone. Ever since Evelyn died he's all he has." _My father's face flashed in my mind, _"It was so selfish. And to join the Dauntless. I just don't understand. Poor Marcus. We'll have to help him now." "Of course Andrew, Marcus is family." _

My body felt heavy as I heard Molly's fist connect with Christina's jaw. No it couldn't be. Four couldn't be Marcus's son. Was I really remembering that correctly?

My head swiveled back to the mat when I heard Christina's scream echo throughout the room. I cringed. I'd never wanted someone to be knocked unconscious so badly. Why does Molly keep hitting her? Why doesn't Molly knock her out already? Why doesn't Christina pretend to be unconscious? Why doesn't Eric stop this?

The door opens and my eyes move back to it. Four stands in the doorway. His eyes move from the mat to Eric to me. Suddenly I know why I he looked so familiar. Why his eyes gave me chills when they turned black with anger.

He was Tobias Eaton.


	9. Chapter 9

_So I got the nicest review for the last chapter that I've ever received. This chapter is dedicated to __**mightymouth123**__. Thank you so much for your kind words. They really do mean a lot. I read every review and take to heart what my readers say and I appreciate the constructive criticism and the compliments. _

_XOXO_

_MAS_

**Chapter Nine: Why Georgia**

_I am driving 85 in the kind of morning that lasts all afternoon_

_Just stuck inside the gloom_

_Four more exits to my apartment but I am tempted to keep the car in drive_

_And leave it all behind_

_Cause I wonder sometimes about the outcome_

_Of a still verdictless life _

_Am I living it right_

_Am I living it right_

_Am I living it right_

_Why Georgia why_

_- "Why Georgia" John Mayer_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

Tobias Eaton was the one transfer to Dauntless. Tobias Eaton was Four. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I could just barely see him sitting next to me at dinner, walking with us to school, playing outside with our mothers and Caleb.

My eyes snapped open at a scream. It came from Christina. My head whipped back to the mat. "Stop!" She wailed. Molly had her foot back ready to kick Christina in the ribs again. My eyes widened. Who could be that cruel? Christina held her hand out, "Stop! I'm," she coughed, "I'm done." Molly grinned and I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. I glance at Four or Tobias or whoever he is.

Eric moved to the mat, circling Christina and Molly, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "what did you say? You're done?" Christina pushed herself up to her knees slowly. Blood is smeared across the mat. I felt my stomach turn. Who has to clean that? "Get up!" Eric mutters. I almost wished he'd yelled rather than whispered. My eyes flew across the room to Four. His look said it all, what was about to happen to Christina was bad. Really bad. Eric was crazy. Eric latched onto Christina's arm and yanked her up. "Follow me." He directed, pushing her in front of him.

We followed silently and I found myself falling in line next to Al. Even though I wasn't exactly sure how to act around him, his presence was comforting. He was my friend. Through everything he has been my friend. And we needed each other to be strong for Christina. Whatever was coming was bad. I could only hope that he didn't walk her outside and leave her by the train tracks factionless.

We stopped at the railing by the Chasm. The Pit was nearly empty. It was the middle of the afternoon and everyone was at work or at school or training. I looked around. Even though it wasn't even lunch yet, it felt like it was the middle of the night. Like it had been the middle of the night for days. And there was just more night to come.

We watched as Eric pressed Christina to the railing, "Climb over it." He directed.

Christina looked at him with terror in her eyes, "What?"

"Climb over the railing." Eric repeated. He would only repeat it once. If she asks him again he may just throw her over.

Four stepped up, "Eric, what's going on?" His voice was even. He knew the answer before he asked the question. It was his way of trying to make Eric consider his actions before something catastrophic happened. It was his way of trying to protect Christina. Of trying to protect us all. I looked around wishing Uriah would appear out of nowhere. He was the strongest of us all.

Eric didn't dignify Four with a response. Instead he turned back to Christina, "If you can hang over the Chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation." I stared at the narrow, metal railing remembering Four's words the day we arrived. He'd warned us that something like this was not brave, but foolish. And it could kill you. It could kill Christina. I close my eyes and shudder, imagining her falling onto the jagged rocks below. I lean into Al.

"Fine." Christina's voice was shaking as she accepted her punishment for giving up earlier. She's tall and swings her leg over the railing, her feet and hands shaking. Wiping her hands on her pants, she grabs onto the railing and lowers herself over the edge, dangling like bait. I glanced over at Al and he sets his watch.

I take a deep breath and watch.

For the first minute and a half Christina is fine. Her hands and arms are firm and steady. I start to find myself thinking she can make it and show Eric just how foolish she is. Then the river rises up. I'm not sure exactly what causes it to happen, but the white water sprays Christina's back, making the metal railing slippery. The force of the wave pushes her against the wall and her face strikes the barrier. She cries out as the jagged rock punctures her cheek. Her hands start to slip and suddenly she's hanging on by fingertips. She keeps trying to steady her hands and get a good grip on the railing. It seems futile.

I look around, everyone is silently staring at her. Everyone, but Four. He's looking up at the ceiling. How can no one want to help her? If I help her, surely Eric will throw me over the railing too. I would never last. I'd die. Or I'd have to admit defeat and become factionless. What's worse: to be idle while someone dies or to be exiled and empty handed? Surely I would never allow myself to hang over the side. It'd be suicide. My parents would have no problem answering that question. I am not my parents though. I am not selfless. That's why I did not stay with them. That's why I left. That's why I'm here.

Christina lets out the first sob I've heard since she's been here. If she's cried no one has known about it. Another sob escapes her and this one is louder than the river itself. She's not crying because she misses home. She's crying because the pain is unbearable. Another wave hits the wall and she's hanging on by four fingertips.

"Come on Christina." I look over at him. Even Four has dragged his eyes away from the ceiling to look at him. Al claps and speaks again, this time louder, "Come on, grab it again. You can do it. Grab it."

Suddenly I wonder, would I even be strong enough to hold onto her? Would it be worth my effort? If she started to slip, would I do any good? Or would I just destroy my own life and future? My hands start to shake as I realize I've made up a list of excuses. That's what those questions are. They're excuses for not helping my friend. One of my very few and very first friends. _"Human reason can excuse any evil. That is why it's so important that we don't rely on it." _My father's words echo in my head. Christina swings her arm, fumbling for the railing. No one else is cheering for her except for Al, who has cupped his hands like a megaphone and continues to cheer for her. I wish I could cheer for her too. I wish I wasn't selfish. I wish I could grab her.

I glance at Al's watch.

Four minutes have passed.

Al elbows me hard in the shoulder. I glance at him and whisper, "Come on." I clear my throat, "One minute left." This time my voice is louder. Christina's other hand finds the railing. We're all apart of the same faction. We're supposed to work together.

"Come on Christina." Al and I say together. Our voices joining makes me believe she might just make it. And if she slips, I will help her. I will grab her.

Another wave hits her and she shrieks, her hands falling. I scream, but it sounds like it comes from someone else entirely. I think she's slipped. I think I've failed her. Failed my parents. Failed myself. But she doesn't fall. She grabs the bars of the barrier. Her fingers slide down the metal until I can't see her head anymore. Just her hands.

"Five minutes are up." Al announces. He's almost spat the words at Eric checks his own watch. He's taking his time. Tilting his wrist to see it in the best light while my stomach churns.

"She held on Eric." Four stares at him hard, "Let her up now."

Eric sighs and shrugs, "Fine, you can come up Christina." Al walks to the railing, but Eric stops him, "No, she has to do it on her own."

A low growl emerges from Eric's throat, "No, she doesn't. She did what you said. She's not a coward. She did what you said." Eric doesn't respond so Al continues to her, he reaches over the railing and latches onto her arm. His face turns red with exertion. I sprint the few steps to the railing. I'm too short to help, which is expected. When Al gets her up to the railing, I slip my arms under Christina's shoulders and help pull her over the side.

She drops to the ground, covered in blood from the fight and being bashed against the wall. She's shivering and soaking wet. I kneel next to her and bring her body close to mine, rubbing my hands up and down her back. Without thinking I begin to hum to her, whispering "It's okay, you're safe now." But the truth is none of us are safe. Especially not with Eric watching us. I glance up at Al and then down at Christina as we catch our breaths together. I look over at Four. It looks as if he's breathing for the first time in five minutes too.

_Four's POV_

Eric watched as Tris, Al and Christina sat on the ground together, "Get back to training. I'm going to check on Lauren." He muttered. I sighed in relief when he left us standing by the Chasm alone.

I cleared my throat, "Let's get back to the fights." I paused, "Tris, help Christina to the infirmary." I turned and led the rest of the group to the training room.

When Edward and Peter finished fighting, I called the end of the day. It was nice to see Edward wipe the floor with Peter. Peter reminded me too much of Eric. Too much of him. "That's it for the day. We'll have another round tomorrow." I have never been so ready for dinner in my entire life. When I watched the group file out of the training room I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad Tris had not returned. She'd seen enough fighting for one day. She'd seen enough fighting to last her a lifetime.

As my initiates filed out I began to write the results on paper and rework the fights for the next day. Tris would have to fight, there was no way around it. "I heard Eric was brutal today." I paused my writing and turned around, "It was probably good Tris didn't fight." Zeke was leaning in the doorway again.

"He made Christina hang from the Chasm railing after getting her ass kicked by Molly." I stated flatly. "All because she realized she was no match and was as good as dead against Molly. It's like Eric wanted to see someone die today."

Zeke shrugged and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, "Probably did." He sighed, "You're not going to dinner are you?"

I scratched the back of my head and finished writing the pairings for the next day. I paired Tris with Myra. It'd be a fairly even fight. "I don't think I can face Christina after today." I whispered.

"Dude there was nothing you could do."

"I could've really challenged him. I could've stopped him." I argued.

"Four, he's a leader. He would've reported you to Max. And he's Max's lapdog." Zeke walked towards me. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "Look we all know Max would rather have you. Well everyone but Max knows that. You wouldn't obey orders too well."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably not." I sighed, "I think I need to check on Tris." I whispered.

Zeke shook his head, "No Four. You need to keep your distance until initiation is over. Until she makes it. You don't want to make her one of Eric's targets."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again, "Fine. I'm not hungry though." I pushed past him and made my way to my apartment. I probably should've been nicer to Zeke, he was just checking on me, but I just couldn't get the look of fear on Tris's face watching Christina hang helplessly from the Chasm railing out of my mind.

When a knock sounded on my apartment door thirty minutes later I wanted to punch a hole through the wall. Zeke had probably inadvertently tipped Lauren, Shauna and Tori off about my day. It would be Lauren or Shauna at my door. Tori would leave me alone until I was ready to talk. "I'm fine and I want to be left alone." I muttered as I opened the door.

It wasn't Shauna or Lauren in my doorway though.

It was Tris.

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Ten: Untouchable**

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on say that we'll be together_

_Come, on come on, little taste of Heaven_

_- "Untouchable" Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I twisted my shirt between my fingers as I stared at Christina's sleeping form in the infirmary. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing there still. I glanced at my watch. Everyone would be on their way to dinner now. I just couldn't leave her. She wouldn't have left me.

"Sweetie," I glanced up at the nurse, she was the first seemingly nice Dauntless member I'd met, "go to dinner. She'll still be asleep when you get back."

"I'm not hungry." I murmured.

"Tris?" I looked up at my name. Uriah was standing in the doorway wide-eyed, "Thank God. Are you okay?" He was by my side in an instant. Marlene, Lynn, Al and Will, who didn't look too bad considering, stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "She's okay. She's just sedated. For the pain."

Uriah looked back at her, "Al said Eric made her hang from the Chasm railing for five minutes."

I nodded, "All because she'd had enough. Molly nearly killed her and she knew it was smarter to surrender." I put my head in my hands, "What is wrong with surrendering if someone else is stronger?"

Uriah settled on the arm of the chair was in and wrapped his strong arm around me, I instinctively leaned closer to him, "I don't know. Zeke, Four, Lauren, Shauna and Tori disagree with him, fairly openly too. They're the only young members of the Old Dauntless. They believe what my parents believe." He paused, "If Four could've he would've helped her." He assured me. But he didn't. He didn't stop Eric. He should've stopped Eric. He was raised Abnegation. He should've been selfless enough to save Christina. I should've been selfless enough to take her punishment for her. It made me want to scream.

"What do you believe?" I finally asked.

"I believe that we are all from the same faction. And it would've been braver for Christina to admit she was not as strong as Molly and surrender. And then work her ass off to become stronger so she could destroy her."

I smiled at Uriah, "I agree."

"But we can't think like that." Marlene stepped into the room, "It's not smart and it's dangerous. You need to believe what they want you to believe."

"What if I just do what they want me to?" I asked.

Lynn shrugged, "Is there a difference at that point?" I inclined my head slightly in agreement. She had a point.

Will leaned against the wall, "She looks so much smaller than she usually is."

"She's not dead." Marlene elbowed him, "Let's not make things worse."

I stood up, nearly knocking Uriah over. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't be here any longer."

Uriah stood, "How about we go eat?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." I darted from the room without any of them. I found myself wandering around until I was at the apartment directory. I tapped my foot in front of it before finally flipping through the pages tacked on the wall, stopping at Four's name. I bit my lip before make the decision to climb the two levels to his apartment. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to him. I know who you are didn't seem appropriate. I wasn't even sure if he remembered me. Or recognized me. I barely recognized myself. Any selflessness I had I'd already lost. And it'd only been what? Two days?

I stood outside his door, leaning against the wall with my fist raised to knock. Was he even there? He should be in the dining hall, but something told me he wasn't. Something told me he didn't want to see anyone. Especially Eric. He probably didn't want to take the chance at seeing Christina. I wondered, briefly, if he would also be hiding from me. The very thought almost made me turn around.

I have to face him at some point.

Raising my fist I knocked.

"I'm fine and I want to be left alone." I heard his voice before I saw him.

He stared at me silently after that. He continued to stare and I began to fidget with the hem of my shirt again. Finally I broke the silence, "Hi."

He leaned against the doorway and stared at me a moment, "Hi." He replied.

I cleared my throat and dropped my gaze to my feet, "I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"I figured it was to yell at me for not protecting Christina." He straightened and crossed his arms, "Even though you come from Abnegation you tend to speak your mind like a Candor."

My eyes shot up, "Well you would know all about what it means to come from Abnegation. Wouldn't you?" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed and I saw Marcus in them. I saw the fear I had whenever his temper went off when he talked about the Erudite with my father. A temper that frightened me to my very core. After a moment though, his gaze softened, his eyes closed and he stepped aside, opening the door wider for me to enter.

I stepped inside and surveyed the room. It was sparse, he didn't seem to have any keepsakes. I know we don't in Abnegation, but this is Dauntless. Shouldn't he have something? I'm surprised Lauren hasn't given him anything. If they're a thing that is. The very thought made my stomach churn. And that's when my eyes landed on the quilt. It was homemade. Maybe Lauren made it. Maybe this is where they. . . I stopped the thought quickly.

"When did you figure it out?"

I spun around to face him, "What?" I asked, stunned by my thoughts and by his voice.

"When did you figure out who I am?" He asked.

I looked down at my feet, "Today, when you came back in the room after the fight between Will and Al. It just all clicked."

"I'm surprised it took you so long." He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"You could've told me." I accused him, "You clearly know who I am."

"Of course, you're Beatrice Prior. I wanted to punch your brother most of the time. Our fathers are best friends. So were our mothers. We used to play together." He leaned against the bedpost, "I knew who you were the moment I pulled you off the net. I wasn't as surprised as I should've been that you were here."

"I don't even remember you transferring." I confessed.

"So I'm that forgettable then?" I blushed at his statement, "That was a joke Tris."

"Why hasn't anyone said anything?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned and his eyebrows knitted together, "About what?"

"About me being the second transfer? Everyone acts like I'm the first to transfer. Like you've always been here." I paused, "People have to know where you come from. Right?"

He nodded and sat down on the sofa, "Yeah everyone in theory knows, it's just not really acknowledged. We tend to forget our old factions here. It's one of the things I like so much about this place. I can forget about him."

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before deciding to sit on the one chair, a good distance away from him. All I wanted to do was move closer. "Him?" I asked.

Four looked up at me, his eyes were dark, but not the scary black they turned. Instead they were a stormy blue. He stood suddenly and crossed the room, kneeling in front of my chair, "You have no idea do you?" I stared at him, silently confused. His hand reached up and cupped my chin lightly. His fingers skimming down my neck, "One day I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About him." Four stood up just as suddenly as he'd settled in front of me. "You should go Tris. We have a long day tomorrow." He paused, "And you have to fight."

I stared at him, slightly wide-eyed, "Right. Tomorrow."

"You can do this Tris. You can belong here." He insisted.

"Do I want to?" I asked quietly.

He kneeled down again, "I want you to." He whispered.

I found myself smiling as I stood up to leave, "Goodnight, Four."

He opened the door, "Do me a favor?"

I paused and leaned in the doorway, "What?"

"Call me by my real name. It's been a long time since I've heard it. It'd be kind of nice."

I smiled again, "Goodnight, Tobias."

"Night Tris." He mumbled as I walked down the hallway.

_Four's POV_

"So Tris knows who I am." I pull the freshly cleaned mat out of the corner where a member of our janitorial staff rolled it up the night before and let it slam to the ground in the middle of the room.

Zeke looked up at me as he kicked the roll, "Did she figure it out or did you tell her."

"She figured it out during the fights yesterday. She didn't really explain how. She just said it all clicked." I explained.

"Uh huh. So did you bang her?"

"Geez dude, seriously? That's your first question?" I shoved his shoulder as I set the chalkboard back up, "You're hopeless."

"What Four this is the first girl you've even remotely shown an interest in."

"I haven't shown an interest in her."

"Well maybe not to her, but to me yeah. Come on even Uriah knows. And this is Uriah we're talking about. He's not even a cool guy."

"He's your brother." I pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Everything set up for today?" Zeke and I both stopped our conversation when we heard Eric's voice.

I turned away from the chalkboard and faced him, "Yeah." I crossed my arms. I did not want him hanging around today.

"So are your fights going to be more interesting today or just as boring as yesterday?" He asked.

"From the sounds of it you did your best to make sure that didn't happen." Zeke pointed out, referring to Christina's Chasm incident.

Eric frowned, "Watch it." He warned. He crossed the room and stood in front of the board, "No, I don't like that line up."

He picked up the eraser. "What's wrong with my board." I asked carefully.

He erased Peter and Myra's name. Oh no. He wasn't really going to do this. Was he? "I think Myra should fight Will. He could use an easy day after what Al did to him. And I think Peter should fight Tris."

"Tris? Are you nuts? He'll kill her." I crossed the few steps to get in his face, "I am the trainer and I say she's not ready for that."

"She'll never be ready if she doesn't try."

"She needs more practice."

"She doesn't have time to practice. We need to guarantee she's Dauntless material."

"She was the first jumper and she can handle a gun well. She's proven that so far."

"That's nothing compared to the fighting. I need proof she belongs." He crossed his arms, "Unless you're concerned for another reason. Am I missing something here Four? How close are you two? I mean you both are from Abnegation. Two Stiffs now in the same faction. The faction Stiffs don't join. Was that planned?"

Zeke cleared his throat behind Eric and that was my cue to compose myself. "I barely knew her. I didn't even recognize her until her first full day here."

"Interesting. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" He punched my arm, "I'll be here for her fight."

When the door was safely shut I let out a small groan, "Dude you have to hold it together. You're putting more of a target on her back."

I leaned against the table, "Peter will kill her. And with Eric here I can't stop it."

"Then pray she goes down fast." Zeke murmured.

"She's a fighter Zeke. She'll do her best to hold her own. And she won't complain. Not after what happened to Christina."

"No one will after what Christina went through yesterday. Even Uriah was shaken up by that. He said Marlene and Lynn were too." Zeke paused and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Do everything you can to protect her, but remember not giving Eric a reason to target her is a form of protection." The door opened at that moment and the initiates started walking in. I closed my eyes and straightened. "I'll see you at lunch dude. Gotta go make some cake." He saluted me and headed to the kitchen, where he worked.

"Bye man." I murmured as my eyes skimmed the crowd. Tris had just seen her name on the board. Her eyes were wide with fear and regret. She's wishing she'd stayed in Abnegation now. "Okay, let's get started." I clapped my hands together as I moved to the center of the mat.

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

_Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Hope everyone has a blessed and safe Christmas! _

**Chapter Eleven: Wherever You Are**

_Up and down this one way street black and white is all I see_

_For this moment time stands still this illusion seems so real_

_But this will take some time and it leaves me wondering_

_Wherever you are was never this far still I feel you breathing_

_All that I need is just out of reach can you hear me calling_

_- "Wherever You Are" Wave_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I just stare at the board. What on earth was Tobias thinking? I'm not sure if I could hold up against Myra and he's thinking I stand an even remote chance against Peter. Peter is huge and fast. I am tiny and I'm not strong.

Christina stops behind me, "Oh no." She whispers as she crumples up the wrapper of the muffin she'd been eating on our way to training, "Are they serious? They're really going to make you fight him?"

My eyes skimmed the crowd landing on Drew. Drew was a big, athletic, tough guy. Peter beat him in less than five minutes. Today Drew's face is more black and blue than flesh toned. I didn't stand a chance. I felt my body quiver slightly and I found myself looking around for Uriah. He was strong. And he would stop this. But he wasn't here. He was in training with Lauren. I swallowed hard.

"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious." Al suggests next to me, "No one would blame you."

Eric would. And my gut told me Eric would be here watching. And if he thought for a second I wasn't really conscious I'd be hanging over the Chasm next. Only I wouldn't make it. "Yeah, maybe." I continued to stare at my name on the board. What bothered me the most was that Christina and Al and Will didn't think I could stand a chance. They were just trying to help, but they acted as if I was this tiny weakling. And maybe I am. But couldn't they at least pretend I could beat Peter? I close my eyes and take a breath as Molly and Edward move to the center of the room.

What was it Four instructed us when he was teaching us how to fight? Right, to exploit our opponent's weaknesses. I frowned, aside from his utter lack of likable qualities, Peter doesn't have any. He's tall enough to be strong, but not so big that he's slow. He has an eye for other people's soft spots. He's vicious and won't show me any mercy. I would like to say he underestimates me, but that would be a lie. I am just as unskilled as he suspects. Maybe I should take Al's advice seriously and take a few hits and then lay there. I closed my eyes, I can't afford not to try. I can't be ranked last. I can't be factionless.

I walk to the center of the room just as the door slams opened and Eric emerges. Perfect timing. The door slams shut behind him and I cringe at the bang it makes. My heart is pounding so hard I can feel it in my fingertips. I can't remember how to stand. I can't remember how to punch. I walk to the center of the arena and my guts writhe as Peter comes toward me, taller than I remembered, arm muscles standing at attention.

He smiles at me and I wonder if throwing up on him will do me any good. Maybe it'd distract him enough for me to get in a few punches. That was doubtful though. "You okay there, Stiff?" He's taunting me. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." I glance over his shoulder to Tobias. He has his arms crossed. His face is utterly unreadable. The only indication that he isn't pleased is that his mouth is puckered, like he just swallowed something sour. Next to him Eric taps his foot faster than my heartbeat.

One second Peter and I standing there staring at each other and the next Peter's hands are up by his face, his elbows bent. His knees are bent too, he's ready to spring. I bring my own hands up to my face. "Come on Stiff," he continues to taunt me. It's not like the taunting Will did to motivate me, "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

The thought of begging Peter for mercy makes me taste bile and on an impulse I kick him in the side. Or I try to. Instead he caught my foot and yanked it forward, knocking me off balance. I feel my back smack against the floor, knocking the wind out of me. I pull my foot free and scramble to my feet. The only way to avoid being kicked in the head is if I stay off the floor. Peter can't kick as high as my head. He's not that flexible. His one weakness.

"Stop playing with her," Eric's voice snaps and echoes across the room, "I don't have all day." Peter's face changes. The mischievous look that could have been as innocent as a boy stealing cookies from a cookie jar is gone. His arm twitches so fast I barely notice it and pain stabs my jaw and spreads across my face, making my vision go black at the edges and my ears ring. I blink and lurch to the side as the room dips and sways. I don't even remember his fist coming at me.

_Four's POV_

I cringe as Tris lands on the ground. I can tell the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to kick him on impulse, because he was taunting her. She should know better than that. Her moves need to be calculated, especially against an opponent like Peter. She'll only get a few in before he can really get started. She should try to knock him off balance more quickly than this. And more effectively.

I close my eyes as Eric's words force Peter into action and his fist connects with Tris's face before she can register anything. I'm not sure how much of this I can handle. I tilt my head up to the ceiling when Peter slams his foot in Tris's stomach. She hadn't even caught her breath from the first punch. My eyes move away from the fight to Christina, Will and Al. They all want to take Peter out for Tris. They're all very protective of her. That's good and that's bad. She needs to learn how to defend herself. Maybe I can figure out a way to give her some one on one training without Eric or Max finding out.

I bite away a small smile when Tris throws a punch that connects with Peter's stomach, but it's gone as quickly as it came. When Peter's palm lands on her ear and her equilibrium is completely unbalanced I realize I can't watch this anymore. I cannot watch Beatrice Prior get slaughtered by a madman from Candor. Even if she's not Beatrice Prior anymore, even if she's Tris, I still can't watch it. I turn suddenly and leave, letting the door slam shut behind me.

I move swiftly down the narrow paths of the Pit to the kitchen. I throw the door open and find Zeke with headphones in his ears singing as he stirs a pot and dances around. I roll my eyes and jerk the wire out of one of his ears.

"What the hell?" He spins around with the wooden spoon dripping with cake batter raised.

"Not an effective weapon dude." I mutter.

"It would be if it was up your ass." He mumbled as he set it back in the bowl and placed the bowl on the stainless steel countertop. He pulled his other earphone out of his ear and placed everything on the table, "What the hell are you doing here? Isn't Tris supposed to be fighting Peter right about now? Or is it over already?"

"Oh she's hanging on." I whispered, "I just wish she'd black out already."

"The longer she hangs on the better it is for her." Zeke reminded me of the rankings.

"And the more pain she winds up in." I reminded him.

He shook his head, "Dude you can't protect her from Dauntless training. If she's not cut out for it,"

"She what? Winds up factionless and alone?" I started pacing, "It's just not fair."

Zeke whistled and I stopped talking and moving, "You really have it bad for this girl."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the tabletop, "Yeah I do. And so does Eric."

Zeke eyes widened, "Like bad like you have it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, only he wants to break her. He wants to make her hard like him."

"If he has his way he will."

"I know. I know he'll try, but I don't think he'll succeed. She's just too selfless and too brave for that."

"What do you mean?" Zeke crossed his arms and straightened.

"I mean that we should have this conversation elsewhere, where someone won't walk in on us." What I really meant was away from the cameras.

"We'll go for a ride at lunch." Zeke picked up the bowl, "Wanna stay while I finish?"

I propped myself up on the counter, "Yeah I just can't stomach to watch anymore." I paused, "So how's Shauna?" I went for a subject change.

Zeke groaned, "So damn good."

"Not like that." I put my hands over my ears, "I repeat I do not want to hear about your sex life!" Zeke just grinned at me.

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Twelve: Suddenly I See**

_Her face is a map of the world is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl she's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm she holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me_

_- "Suddenly I See" KT Tunstall_

* * *

_Four's POV_

I settled myself on the edge of the train, throwing my legs over, lightly gripping one of the handles. Zeke sat next to me, silently for the moment, though I knew that wouldn't last long. "So you think Tris is Divergent?"

I nodded, "It's just a feeling I have. And I think Tori knows."

"Tori?" Zeke's eyebrow shot up, "But she isn't."

I frowned, "That we know of. Her brother did just up and die, remember? And no one really knew anything about it. Tori would know because she administered Tris's aptitude test. And she deleted the footage. The records say malfunction, but the technology is so good that I doubt it. Tris was manually logged as Abnegation. Just like me."

Zeke shook his head, "Dude that's not proof she's Divergent."

"How many Dauntless transfers tested for Abnegation?" I challenged him, "No one has tested solely for Abnegation who transferred here. Except me. And I'm Divergent."

"That we know of Four. No one that we know of." Zeke sighed, "Look you don't know anything for sure. You're basing all of this off of a girl you knew, who clearly didn't notice you who you've developed a crush on."

I wanted to push him off the damn train, "Look, Zeke just hear me out. You need to watch her sometime. I swear it's like she wasn't built to be in one faction. Do remember during initiation how Amar had to teach us to hide the fact that we have other impulses? Like when they combined the Dauntless-born and the transfers and had us fight each other. Eric beat you to a pulp and I couldn't control myself so I took him on in the ring. That was my selflessness showing. My Abnegation. Tris has those same impulses."

Zeke frowned, "Ok I see your point there. We're not one thing, we can't be one thing and we have had to learn to hide it." He paused, "You're sure of this. This isn't your way of bonding with the hot Stiff?" I glared at him and didn't speak. "Just making sure, cause what happens next is really important."

I leaned against the handle I was holding, "What are you suggesting."

"I'm suggesting that she talk with Uriah, you and me. I'm suggesting that we need to work on hiding her Divergent." He paused, "You know they'll kill her if they find out." I nodded a silent confirmation. Zeke continued, "And Eric is after her. He wants to make her a leader and you know Eric, when he sets his mind to something nothing stops him. And if he keeps watching her and trying to mold her he'll eventually find out what she is."

"I know Zeke. I know." I replied.

_Tris's POV_

When I wake up, I don't feel much, but the inside of my head is fuzzy, like it's packed with cotton balls. I let out a groan as I try to raise my hand to my head to make sure it's still screwed on. I know that I lost to Peter, and that thought is the only thing keeping my thoughts moving at this point.

"Is her eye already black?" I open one eye to try to look around. Will, Al, Christina, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn are scattered around the room. Christina is leaning over me, analyzing my face with an ice pack pressed against her jaw.

"What happened to your face?" I mutter.

She laughs at me, "Look who's talking. Should we get you an eye patch?"

"Well I already know what happened to my face." I respond clumsily, "I was there. Sort of."

"Hey the Stiff's feeling good enough to joke." Uriah grins at me, but I can hear the relief in his voice. I hope I don't have to do something about that.

"Did you just make a joke Tris?" Will stands up shoves his hands in his pockets as he stops to hover over the bed I'm laying on. "We should get you on painkillers more often if you're going to start cracking jokes. Oh and to answer your question, I beat her up."

"I can't believe you couldn't beat Will." Al shakes his head.

"I could take him out." Lynn cracks her knuckles and grins at him. I swear I see Christina tense next to me, but I am on quite a bit of drugs it seems.

"What? He's good." Christina shrugs if off. Yeah Lynn's comment irked her. I wonder why? "Plus, I think I've finally learned how to stop losing. I just need to stop people from punching me in the jaw."

"You know," Will steps towards her, "you'd think you would have already figured that out already." He raises a hand and skims it down her bruise. The room falls silent. Will clears his throat, "Now I know why you aren't Erudite. Not too bright are you?" He winks at her to break the tension. I don't know anything about boys, but there is definitely something going on there.

"You feeling okay Tris?" Uriah is instantly two steps away from Marlene and kneeling next to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I just wish I could stay here forever so I never have to see Peter again."

"Don't worry about Peter." Will grins, "He's fighting Edward tomorrow. Edward will kick his ass. He's been studying hand to hand combat since we were ten years old. For fun."

"Good." Christina smiles down at me, she checks her watch, "I think we're missing dinner. Do you want us to stay here Tris?"

I shake my head, "I'm fine."

Christina, Will, Al, Marlene and Lynn move to the door, "I'm not hungry. I'm gonna hang here and annoy Tris." He leans back, "Remind her about how shitty she looks."

"You're a peach." I mutter.

"Another joke!" Uriah grins, "This will be fun."

Marlene frowns, "Can I at least bring you anything?"

Uriah shakes his head, "Nah, I'll go clean out Zeke's fridge later." Marlene continued to frown, but didn't respond. Instead she and Lynn followed Christina, Al and Will.

I struggled to prop myself up, "Uriah you should go eat with them. You don't have to babysit me."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not babysitting you." He held out his hand, "Come on, we're going out."

"Out?" I pulled myself up. "What are you talking about?"

He looked around and dropped his voice, "We are going out with Zeke and Four. Now get up." He tossed me my jacket.

"Are you guys ready?" Zeke appeared in the doorway, "Oh Tris, Peter sure did a number on you."

I rolled my eyes, "I know I was experienced it."

Zeke shrugged, "Four's going to meet us by the train. Come on, we need to go now."

"Can we just go out?" I asked.

"We have supervision. Even if it is in the form of my idiot brother and Four." He held out my jacket to help me slip into it, "Now come on, this is important." I followed them out of the infirmiry. My head began pounding as soon as we started climbing up the sides of the Pit. I slipped on the rocks and Uriah's arm instinctively slipped around my waist, "Zeke, let's slow down a little bit. She's still on pain meds."

Zeke turned and looked at me, "Yeah okay, but we need to get out of here now so we catch the train."

I took a deep breath and leaned a little more on Uriah, "I'm good, let's keep moving."

When we reached the platform the train would pass by on, Four was already waiting for us, tossing a flashlight back and forth between his hands, "Took you guys long enough." He muttered.

"Being beaten to a bloody pulp tends to slow a person down." I snapped back without thinking.

He paused and turned to face me. His face slipping into one of worry, "I didn't think it'd go that far. I figured Eric would've stopped it."

"He let Christina hang from the Chasm. He'd never stop." I replied, "Let's just go okay."

Uriah remained next to me, "I'll pull you up Tris." I nodded. When the lights appeared and I readied myself to run next to Uriah. I was grateful he was there to pull me up after him.

When we were on the train we rode in silence for ten minutes before Uriah finally broke it, "Who's going to tell her?" He asked.

Four straightened, "I will. After all, I'm the one with the theory."

"What theory?" I asked. I felt like my Divergent sign was starting to flash again. And just when I thought I'd gotten it under control too.

"We know what you are." He stated flatly.

And now it was shining even brighter. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Divergent."

My mouth opened and closed. Well I was already on a moving train with them. I was nearly dead anyhow from the beating I took from Peter. Tori told me if they knew I'd die. I guess this is it. I wonder what the story will be, "Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Oh?" Four stood up and began pacing around. How he kept his balance as the train barreled down the tracks was beyond me. Maybe it was the meds talking though. "We risk everything by even saying the word and all you can say is oh?"

I stood up too, my legs wobbly beneath me. Uriah made a move to stand next to me, but I waved him off, "Yes Tobias that's all I have to say. What do you expect me to say? Oh thank you so much for revealing my biggest secret, one I was told could get me killed? Or what, you want me to beg you not to throw me off a train. Is that you plan? That I die in a train accident? Or do the Dauntless prefer to kill us somewhere else?"

Uriah stood next to me, "1. You think we're going to kill you? Tris, we, well I'm your friend. I would never hurt you. 2. And most importantly, Tobias? Who the hell is Tobias? Is that your real name are you, oh, oh my God you are!" He pointed at Four. I hadn't meant to reveal his real identity. It just slipped out so naturally at that point.

Zeke stood too and took a step between Four and Uriah, "Yes that's his father, my God it took you that long to figure out? You already knew he came from Abnegation. And that's not the most important issue. The most important thing is teaching Tris how to hide the fact that she's Divergent. Isn't that why we're out here? To save her the way Amar saved us."

"Wait," I held up my hands and closed my eyes, my head was starting to throb, "you three know about Divergent. You three are Divergent? And who is Amar?"

Four stepped around Zeke, "Your head is starting to hurt." He murmured, touching the side of temple where a cut was gently.

"Uh I'd say it definitely hurts." I muttered.

Zeke reached in his pocket, "I snagged these from the infirmary." He placed two pills in my hand, "Take them, it'll help." I didn't argue, I just swallowed them.

"And to answer your questions, yes we are all Divergent. When Zeke and I were initiates he found about me. While he was working to erase the footage that proved I was Divergent he ran across Zeke's. Thank God he did because at the time Harrison, Max's sidekick, was training Dauntless-born initiates. He would've had Zeke killed instantly." Four answered.

"I told my parents after my aptitude test. I had no idea what to do. My father is Divergent and my mother knows it. They worked on helping me hide and wound up teaching Uriah on the off chance he was Divergent too. He tested for Divergent as well. Tori gave him his aptitude test. She also erased his footage. Luckily for him, he's prepared to deal with the training. He knows how to hide it during initiation." Zeke continued.

"So Lauren will never know." Uriah explained, "Four, or Tobias, figured out you were Divergent and told Zeke. Zeke found me and told me to get you to the train. I made him tell me what they were planning."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, "Do I really have a Divergent neon flashing sign on my forehead?"

Four shook his head, "I know what to look for. This is one of the reasons I wanted to train initiates. To protect them. The Dauntless and the Erudite have no tolerance for the Divergent. It's why so many wind up in Abnegation and Amity."

"Do you think Eric knows? That must be why he's watching me so closely." I murmured.

Four snorted, "That is not why he's watching you."

I glanced up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"She seriously has no idea. Damn what do they do to you guys in Abnegation." Zeke shook his head.

"What?" I asked again.

"Eric likes you." Uriah explained. "He wants to turn you into him so that he can have you."

I waved him off, "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not. You have no idea, he knows that people will listen to you. He sees a potential leader in you. And if he can break you and make you like he is, you two would be unstoppable. The potential is limitless." Zeke leaned against the train car wall, "He and Max want to build an empire."

"And they want to use the skinny girl from Abnegation to do it? That's ridiculous." I rubbed my temples and fell back against the wall.

Four sat down beside me, "Not really. You come from a powerful family Tris. You could do a lot in the way of city leadership if the Dauntless were to get more power."

"But they don't have any outside of security anyways. The Abnegation run the city because they're selfless enough not to want power." I argued. "This is ridiculous. You seriously dragged me out of the infirmary to give me a bigger headache?"

"No we dragged you out of the infirmary to start to discuss how you're going to survive the next phase of training and how to draw attention away from you." Four paused, "We need to give Eric someone else to groom. Someone who isn't Divergent."

"What about Peter? He's enough like Eric as is." I muttered sarcastically.

"That's brilliant. He's perfect for a Dauntless leader. We need to figure out a way to make Peter more appealing than you." Four nodded.

"Eric's not gay Four." Zeke pointed out.

"Not what I meant Zeke." Four rolled his eyes, "You'll get used to Zeke."

"If he's anything like Uriah I already am." I grinned back at him.

"You two are already nauseating." Zeke muttered.

Four and I both looked away bright red. Four had no interest in me like that. I was this skinny kid he was forced to play with as a kid. I peeked over at Uriah who was rolling on the train car floor in a fit of laughter. Maybe he'd roll out. I couldn't help laugh at the thought of him catching himself, surprised by his own actions.

"What are you laughing at?" Four muttered.

"Just thinking about Uriah killing himself." I sang back.

Uriah straightened and frowned, "Not nice Tris." He wagged his finger at me. Zeke, Four and I laughed together this time.

"Okay, so are we going to get to work or not?" I asked with a yawn.

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent franchise_

**Chapter Thirteen: Stop and Stare**

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands just take the wheel and every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

_- "Stop and Stare" OneRepublic_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I don't hear the alarms the next morning or the shuffling of feet and conversations as other initiates get ready. Instead, Christina wakes me up by shaking my shoulder and tapping my cheek. She's already dressed. "Come on, up and at em." She grins down at me.

I groan my response. My body aches so badly it hurts to breathe, I can't imagine what talking would be like. Christina offers me her hand and helps to pull me up. I glance at the clock. 8am. We're supposed to be at the tracks by 8:15am this morning. I stifle a groan as I realize I have no idea how I'm actually going to pull myself up onto a train.

"I'll run and get us some breakfast. You just get ready it looks like it might take you a while." She gives me a sympathetic smile and I grunt my response.

"Holy crap Tris. You look worse than yesterday." I glance at Uriah who is leaning in the doorway. I try to roll my eyes, but they're fairly swollen after the bout of crying I did the previous night after my conversation with Uriah, Four and Zeke.

Marlene elbows him in the stomach, "Come on I'll help you get ready."

I frown and mumble a "thank you." I was right. It did hurt to talk. Trying not to bend at the waist, I let Marlene grab pants and a shirt from the drawer under my bunk.

"Come on guys," Lynn grabs Will, Al and Uriah's wrists. "No need to watch the Stiff dress." I'm even more grateful that Peter isn't here. As Marlene helps me undress, which is mildly humiliating, I am mesmerized by the bright green, deep blue and deep brown patches on my stomach forming from the fight. I glance at my reflection in the small mirror on the back wall and see a stranger. She is blond like me, with a narrow face like mine, but that's where the similarities stop. I do not have a black eye or a split lip or a bruised jaw. I'm not as pale as a sheet. It amazes me even more that when she moves I move. We are in fact one and the same.

By the time Christina returns with a muffin in each hand, Marlene is tying my shoes for me. "Thank you." I reply again.

"Well we'd never get there on time if you had to tie them yourselves." She stands up, "And God knows Uriah would make us wait. He's worried you won't be able to pull yourself up on the train." And there it is again, that jealousy that was unwarranted. "You can eat while we walk." She directed me. I just nodded. The muffing Christina hands me is banana flavored with walnuts. My mother baked bread like this once to give to the factionless, but I never got to try it. I was too old for coddling at that point. I close my eyes and try to take a deep, albeit painful, breath to release the pinch in my stomach that comes every time I think of my mother. I half walk and half jog after Christina and Marlene to reach the platform where the train will come.

"Finally, are you okay Tris?" Uriah is by my side in an instant.

"I'm fine." I mutter. I glance around and notice Four and Lauren stand at the front of the pack. Apparently Dauntless-born and Transfers are together today. Thank God. Having Uriah here after last night would really help. Four has put more space between himself and Lauren than I've ever seen before. I wonder if they're having difficulty in whatever is going on in their lives. He's standing so close to the train tracks that if he shifted forward even an inch, the train would take his nose off. As the train comes rambling down the tracks, he steps back to let some of the others get on first. Will hoists himself into the car with some difficulty, landing on his stomach and then dragging his legs behind him.

Four finally grabs the handle on the side of the car and pulls himself in smoothly, like he doesn't have more than six feet of body to work with. I jog next to the car, wincing, right in front of Al. Then I grit my teeth and grab the handle on the side. This is going to hurt. Al grabs me under each arm and lifts me easily into the car. Pain shoots through my side, but it only lasts for a second. I see Peter behind him and my cheeks get warm. Al was trying to be nice, so I smile at him, but I wish people didn't want to be so nice. As if Peter didn't have enough ammunition already. "Feeling okay there?" Peter gives me a look of mock sympathy. His lips are turned down, but his eyebrows are arched. The jerk. "Or are you a little," he pauses searching for the right word and I know what it is before he even says it, "Stiff?"

He bursts into laughter at his own joke and Drew and Molly join in. Will breaks the tension on our end, "We are all awed by your incredible wit," he chuckles, "Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite Peter?"

Christina chimes in, "I hear they don't object to sissies."

Four, who is now standing in the doorway speaks before Peter can retort, "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Everyone gets quiet and Four turns his back to us to face the car opening. He holds the handles on either side, his arms stretching wide and leans forward so his body is mostly outside the car, though his feet stay planted inside. The wind presses his shirt to his chest. I try to look past him at what we're passing, but every few seconds my eyes shift back to him.

Without thinking, or taking my eyes off of him I whisper to Christina, "What do you think is out there?" I nod to the doorway, "I mean beyond the fence."

_Four's POV_

I stand as far away from Lauren as possible. I can feel her eyes on me. She and Shauna had been relentless about where Zeke and I had disappeared to the night before. As if I would ever tell her I was with Tris. I glance briefly over my shoulder as Tris moves the conversation past her inability to hold up in a fight with Peter to what could be outside the fence. Who even cares at this point?

"So are you going to ignore me all day?" And there she was. Just like I expected. It shocked me she could be quiet this long. After all she had been a Candor transfer in our day.

"Yes I am, because I don't have to answer your questions." I respond coolly.

"Shauna is the one who wants to know. She wants to know who Zeke was screwing that you're covering for." I turned to face her, still holding one of the handles, leaning against the car door half in and half out of the train.

"He wasn't screwing anyone. And it's not like Shauna's his girlfriend. She's made it pretty clear that they are only casual." I stood up for Zeke. After all I dragged him into the we have to help Tris cause she's Divergent mess.

"You know she feels otherwise."

"I'm trying to figure out why this is any of your business. Or my business. It's their relationship. Let them figure it out."

She rolls her eyes, "Spoken like a true man."

"Lauren just back off okay?" I let out a tired sigh.

"Not until Shauna and I have answers."

"Tori is a much easier girl to be friends with." I point out to her.

She huffs, "That's because she's more guy than girl."

"Let it go Lauren." Neither of us had noticed Uriah join us. "They were with me. Bailing me out of trouble. Again." He rolls his eyes.

"Well why didn't they just say so?"

"Because I asked them not to because I don't want Lynn finding out because she'll tell Marlene." Uriah explained. "Can it be dropped now? Can you just leave them alone?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed and then flitted between me, Uriah and Marlene. Landing back on Uriah she sighed, "Fine."

When she'd stepped away I nodded my thanks, "I didn't realize she and Shauna would throw a fit about us missing dinner."

Uriah shrugged, "Shauna is really unsure of Zeke."

"It's the reputation you two have created for yourselves." I pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt Tris." He reiterated his point from a few days earlier. "I'm not interested in her like that."

"You know she's not some weak, kicked puppy. Even if she looks like it now. She's stronger than everyone thinks." My eyes moved back to her.

"I know and that strength could get her killed."

"Are you saying she needs to act weak?" My eyes widened at the thought.

"I'm saying she hasn't learned yet. And once she does, she'll realize being the skinny girl from Abnegation will help her." Uriah shrugged at his comment and moved away to bother Marlene.

The train car comes to a stop near the city gates. "Follow me." I direct, hopping off without looking to see if Lauren is following. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here," I reach the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but,"

I am interrupted by Will, "Patrols for what purpose?"

"I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying," I glance at Lauren who has rolled her eyes at his Erudite nature, "for the most part those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

I consider not answering his question, but Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Al and Christina already know, "I was first."

"And you chose to do this?" Peter's eyes widened. "Why didn't you get a government job."

"I didn't want one." I answer flatly before stepping back so Lauren can take over.

I watch as the initiates linger around the fence. My attention is drawn away from Lauren when I hear "Beatrice" called out. I watch as she walks over to her former neighbor, Robert. His sister and Caleb Prior were friends. I frown as they have a conversation.

"I am worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions." I sneak up behind her.

She frowns at me, "It was a two minute conversation."

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise. Didn't you listen to anything Zeke, Uriah and I told you?" Her frown deepens. It looks like it hurts her eye to frown like that. I raise my hand and lightly touch her bruised eye. Her head jerks back, but I don't drop my hand. "You know," I sigh and tilt my head, keeping my fingers in place, just skimming over her face, the contact feels nice, "if you could just learn to attach first you might do better."

"Attack first?" The idea has clearly never occurred to her. "How will that help?"

"You're fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win." I shrugged and dropped my hand. I didn't like the idea of her fighting anymore today than when I pulled her off the net.

"I'm surprised you know that since you left."

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch." I cleared my throat, "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris." I motion to the train just pulling up.

"Wait, Four," She grabs the hem of my sleeve, "what do you mean you didn't want to watch?" I shook my head at her and turned away, walking back over to Lauren. It's times like these I wish Zeke were here. It seems I have no good options as to who to spend time with.

"Let's go initiates!" I call out before hopping on the train myself. I watch silently as Uriah pulls Tris inside. She has friends to watch out for her. She doesn't need me doing it too.

XOXO

MAS


End file.
